OMG! I have 2 mommy (SEQUEL)
by LynKim
Summary: [CHAP 4 IS UP] Baekhyun yang kesal karena kedua anaknya menginap dirumah Yongjae/ Yongjae yang meminta Daehyun untuk lebih sering mengijinkan V dan Hoseok menginap dirumahnya/Daehyun yang menginginkan anak ketiga dari Baekhyun/ Chap depan END / DaeBaek,Yongjae,V,Hoseok,Zelo/ GS/ Family/ Chapter/ CHECK THIS OUT..
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong ! Lynda is back… hehehehe

Kali ini aku bikin sequelnya OMG! I have two mommy…. Mencoba menjadikannya beberapa chap.. gak banyak mentok 2 atau 3… hehehehe

GOMAWOOO UNTUK PARA READERDEUL YANG UDAH REVIEW DI FF SEBELUMNYA #caps keinjek. Hehehehe

Maaf kalau ada kata yang rada aneh n typo disini dan disana. ….

Oke! Yuks kecerita…

Selamat membaca….

**Check This Out**

Author : Lynda Kim

Tittle : OMG ! I Have Two Mommy.. (SEQUEL)

Cast : DaeBaekTae and other

Genre : Family,GS and bla bla….

Rate : M

Length : 1of ?

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Baekhyun POV**

Kenapa juga wanita itu harus ada di Seoul. Jinja! Menyusahkan saja. Awas kau Yoo Yongjae sialan. Setelah kau merebut suamiku,sekarang kau juga mulai mendekati anak-anakku. Apakah suamiku saja tidak cukup?

"hehh!" aku menghela nafasku lagi.

"Kau akan cepat tua jika terus-terusan menghela nafas seperti itu yeobo!"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Dan melihat Daehyun meletakkan soju di meja,kemudian duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu,Baekkie." ujarnya.

Duk...

"Awww ... Yak! Kenapa kau menendang kakiku!" teriaknya karena aku menendang kakinya untuk menyalurkan rasa sebalku. Daehyun menaikkan kakinya dan mengelus kakinya yang aku tendang tadi.

"rasakan!" desisku.

"tapi tidak perlu menyiksaku juga,Bekkie."

"kau pantas mendapatkannya Jung Daehyun." ujarku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke televisi.

Hari ini memang Hoseok dan Taehyung akan menginap bersama Youngjae. Heh! Tadi sore Youngjae menjemput mereka berdua. Ibu mana yang rela membiarkan anaknya pergi dengan istri kedua suaminya. Menyebalkan.

"Hahh!" aku menghela nafas lagi.

"kau masih tidak rela Yongjae mengajak Hoseok dan V jalan-jalan?" tanya Daehyun,aku langsung menatapnya tajam. Aku benar-benar ingin memukul kepalanya.

"kau pikir?"

Dia tersenyum. "sudahlah yeobo! Biarkan anak-anak pergi dengan Yongjae. Yongjae ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang ibu. Jadi... Yak! Kau mau kemana?"

Aku meninggalkannya dan berjalan cepat ke kamarku. Aku tidak kuat lagi menahan airmataku mendengar penuturan Daehyun yang terlihat lebih memikirkan perasaan wanita itu daripada perasaanku.

Aku segera membanting(?) tubuhku di ranjangku. Dan menutup wajahku dengan bantal untuk meredam suara tangisku. Aku sangat mencintai Daehyun itu yang membuatku bertahan. Serta,aku tidak mau memisahkan anakku dengan appanya.

"Baekkie..." aku mendengar Daehyun memanggilku. Bisa kurasakan kalau Daehyun mencoba membalik tubuhku.

Srek...

Setelah berhasil membalik tubuhku. Aku langsung menghapus airmataku kasar. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku dengan bertumpu pada sikunya.

"apakah aku menyakitimu lagi?" tanyanya sambil menghapus sisa air mata yang ada di pipiku.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya sendu.

"mianhae.. Maafkan aku jika aku selalu menyakitimu." bisiknya dan mencium keningku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya.

"tatap aku yeobo." suruhnya sambil kembali mengalihkan wajahku untuk menatapnya.

"kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu?" tanyanya dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"dan kau juga sangat mencintai Yongjae!" ujarku lirih.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "kau dan Youngjae mempunyai tempat yang sama di hatiku. Cintaku untuk kalian berdua sama besarnya dihatiku. Tapi kau lebih memiliki tempat yang sangat spesial di hatiku bahkan di hidupku. Aku bersyukur orangtua kita menjodohkan kita dulu. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena di berikan istri yang sempurna padaku."

"tapi nyatanya kau juga tidak cukup hanya memilikiku." aku memotong ucapannya.

Chup... Daehyun mencium keningku. Otomatis aku menjauhkan kepalaku darinya dan mempoutkan bibirku.

"kau sangat menggemaskan." setelah mengatakan itu Daehyun menciumi wajahku dengan membabi buta.

"nghh... hentikan Dae.. Yak!" teriakku tapi dia tetap menciumi wajahku.

"tidak akan. Salahmu kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan. Ini hukuman dariku,yeobo." ujarnya..

"hahaha... geli Dae... Hentikan.. hahaha.." Daehyun mulai menggelitiki perutku.

"anni yeobo. Sampai kau memohon ampun padaku."

"geurae... geurae... Ampuni aku Dae... hahahaha..." aku memohon ampun pada Daehyun.

grep...

"Yak!" bentaknya saat tangannya sudah berada di dadaku.

"kau tau dengan tidak adanya anak-anak. Itu sangat menguntungkan kita,Baekkie." bisiknya seduktif di telingaku. Aku merinding di buatnya. "aku merasa sudah lama tidak menyentuh tubuh indahmu." lanjutnya dan itu membuatku semakin merinding di buatnya.

"jadi,bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" tanyanya. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku Daehyun sudah menyerang bibirku. Dan tagannya langsung menelusup masuk kedalam baju yang aku pakai.

"nghhh... nghhh..." aku melenguh saat tangannya mulai meremas dadaku.

Bibirnya benar-benar mengeksplor bibirku. Membawaku kedalam kenikmatan dan melupakan kekesalan hatiku. Kau memang selalu tai kelemahanku Jung Daehyun.

_**Flashback **_

Plak...

Baekhyun menampar Daehyun setelah mendengar penuturan suaminya itu.

"KAU KETERLALUAN JUNG DAEHYUN." teriak Baekhyun yang tidak peduli lagi ada Hoseok yang mengintip di celah pintu kamar mereka. Dan juga teriakannya yang bisa membangunkan V yang baru saja tertidur setelah meminum obatnya. V sedang sakit.

Daehyun sekarang berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Dengan Baekhyun yang sudah berlinangan airmata. Daehyun baru saja membuat pengakuan yang mampu membuat hati Baekhyun hancur.

"maafkan aku Baekkie. Aku juga mencintainya dan dia sedang mengandung anakku sekarang..."

"itu artinya kau menduakanku Dae?" ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"anniya..."

"lalu? apa?"

"..."

"kau menduakanku Jung Daehyun. Sekarang kau juga menyakiti anak-anakmu. Bukan aku saja."

"kumohon Baek. Aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka..."

"tapi kau menyakitiku." potong Baekhyun lagi.

Hening~~~

Hoseok yang sudah beria 11 tahun sangat mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada orangtuanya. Hoseok hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus menyimak pembicaraan atau lebih tepatnya pertengkarang orangtuanya.

"dia hamil Baek..."

"suruh dia menggugurkan kandunganya."

"JUNG BAEKHYUN." Daehyun berteriak pada Baekhyun.

"lalu? kau ingin aku melepasmu agar kau bisa bersama wanita jalang itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

"demi tuhan Baekhyun. Kau menyuruhku untuk membunuh anakku sendiri."

"lalu? kau sama saja membunuhku dan kedua anakmu kalau aku mengijinkanmu menikahi wanita itu?"

Daehyun hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan pedihnya. Apa yang di katakan Baekhyun memang benar. Daehyun tau itu. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa melepas Yongjae begitu saja. Karena Yongjae sedang mengandung anaknya dan Yongjae adalah cinta pertama Daehyun.

Daehyun tertunduk. Tidak tau harus menjawab dan berkata apa pada Baekhyun.

Hoseok tanpa sadar juga meneteskan airmatanya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa appanya atau membiarkan yeoja lain berada di sekitar appanya.

_**Flashback End**_

Saat ini Yongjae,Hoseok dan V sedang makan malam di apartemen baru Yongjae. Sekarang Yongjae tinggal setelah perdebatan panjang dengan Daehyun dan Baekhyun tentunya. Akhirnya Yongjae bisa tinggal di Seoul.

"bagaimana masakanku?" tanya Youngjae pada dua orang yang sedang makan di hadapannya.

"masita eomma." ujar Hoseok.

"gomawo." Yongjae tersenyum pada Hoseok dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang di samping Hoseok.

Merasa di tatap oleh Youngjae,V menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap ke arah Yongjae.

"wae?"

"bagaimana? kau suka?"

"masakan eomma jauh lebih enak." jawab V seadanya.

Yongjae menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya saat mendengar jawaban V.

"begitu ya?"

"hmmm" V menjawab tanpa menatap Yongjae sambil memakan makanan yang ada di piringnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Youngjae kembali tersenyum tipis karena menyadari meski V mengatakan masakan Baekhyun jauh lebih enak tapi makanan yang ada di piring V habis.

Hoseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena tingkah adiknya.

_Esoknya._

"V-ah... V... Ayo bangun ini sudah jam 7,ayo bangun." Yongjae sedang membangunkan V.

"5 menit lagi eomma." ujar V dengan suara serah dan kembali mengeratkan selimutnya.

Yongjae terdiam. Mendengar V memanggilnya eomma. Entah kenapa hatinya seolah berdesir.

"seandainya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan,aku pasti bisa memeluk dan menciumnya sekarang. Juga di panggil eomma. Hahh!" gumam Yongjae sambil mengelus rambut V.

"kuharap kau mau dengan tulus memanggilku eomma,sayang. Sama seperti Hoseok." gumam Yongjae lagi.

"maafkan eomma sayang,eomma tidak bisa melindungimu. Eomma harap kau bahagia disana. Maafkan aku juga V-ah,Hoseok-ah karena membuat appa kalian membagi cintanya untuk eomma kalian padaku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melepaskan appa kalian." tanpa sadar Yongjae meneteskan airmatanya. Dan segera menghapusnya.

Sekarang Yongjae beralih kesamping V,Hoseok sama seperti V masih terbang di alam mimpinya. Yongjae tersenyum lagi. Memang Yongjae menyiapkan 2 kamar di apartemennya yang di desain sesuai untuk Hoseok dan V. Agar V dan Hoseok nyaman saat menginap di rumahnya.

Tapi sewaktu akan tidur tadi malam V tidak mau tidur sendiri di tempat yang menurutnya asing. V tidak mau tidur dengan Yongjae dan akhirnya memilih tidur dengan Hoseok.

"Seokkie... Ayo bangun... " Yongjae sedikit mengguncang tubuh Hoseok. Tapi sama seperti V,dia hanya menggeliatkan badannya dan memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut.

"aishh! Jinja. Daehyun menurunkan sifatnya dengan baik pada mereka berdua." Yongjae mendumel. "dan sepertinya Baekhyun centil itu juga menurunkan kebiasaan buruk yang serupa." sambung Yongjae.

Ting... Tong...

Setelah mendenfar bel berbunyi Yongjae yang tengah menatap V dan Hoseok yang sedang tidur bergegas untuk membukakan pintu.

"siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini? ini masih jam 8." gumanya. Tanpa melihat intercom Yongjae langsung membuka pintunya.

Klekk...

"eh! Kau." Yongjae langsung menegang.

"kenapa?" tanya sang tamu langsung masuk tanpa ijin dari Yongjae yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"yak! Aku belum mempersilahkan kau masuk." Yongjae sedikit berteriak pada yang tamu.

"wae? Ini di beli dengan uang Daehyun dan berarti aku juga berhak atas apartemen ini,yeoja jalang." jawab Baekhyun. Ya,tamu itu adalah Baekhyun. "dimana anak-anakku?"

Yongjae hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan Baekhyun. Ucapan Baekhyun memang membuatnya sakit tapi karena sudah sering terjadi,jadi sudah biasa.

"Heh!" Yongjae akhirnya menghela nafas. Dia malas jika harus bertengkar dengan istri pertama Daehyun di pagi hari.

"mereka masih tidur." jawab Yongjae. "kau menurunkan kebiasaan biruk pada mereka yeoja iblis." sambung Yongjae.

"Yak!" Baekhyun melototkan mata bereyeliner tebalnya pada Yongjae.

"matamu hampir keliar dari rongganya nyonya iblis."

"diam kau yeoja jalang!" bentak Baekhyun.

"aku heran kenapa orangtua Daehyun bisa memilih yeoja iblis sepertimu untuk menjadi istrinya." ujar Yongjae.

"Hahh!" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya,sebenarnya dia malas datang ketempat Yongjae tapi dia kangen dengan kedua anaknya. "tapi pada kenyataannya mereka memilihku,berarti aku sempurna di mata mereka." jawab Baekhyun. "dan aku tidak meninggalkan Daehyun seperti seseorang." lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada sinis dan menatap Yongjae tajam.

Sindiran Baekhyun sukses membuat Yongjae terdiam.

"heh! Yoo Yongjae." panggil Baekhyun. Yongjae mengangkat kepalanya. "kenapa kau meminta tinggal di Seoul? Bukankah perjanjiannya kau harus tinggal di busan?"

Yongjae kembali terdiam sesaat. "aku ingin dekat dengan Daehyun oppa." jawab Yongjae lirih.

"cih... Dasar yeoja jalang."

Yongjae memutar bola matanya. "please! Jangan mulai lagi Baekhyun-ssi." ujar Yongjae dengan nada malas.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir mungilnya dan mengedikkan bahunya. Kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah dapur.

"kita lihat apa yang kau masak?" ujar Baekhyun acuh,dan berjalan menuju meja makan apartemen Yongjae yang memang meja makan menjadi satu dengan dapur. Yongjae hanya bisa mengekori Baekhyun dari belakang.

"hmmm ... Lumayan banyak makaman yang kau buat di pagi hari." ujar Baekhyun saat melihat beberapa jenis makanan di meja makan. "menu kesukaan Hoseok dan V. Kau benar-benar ingin mengambil hati kedua anakku,Yongjae-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sinis.

Yongjae lembali memutar bolamatanya. "terserah apakatamu nyonya besar Jung."

"hmm..."

Baekhyun mencoba mencicipi makanan yang di buat Yongjae. "Lumayan." komentar Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar seorang yang sedang menginspeksi kesehatan makanan sekarang.

"aku hanya memastikan makanan ini aman untuk kedua anakku." ujar Baekhyun karena Yongjae menatapnya tajam.

"cih! Aku tidak mungkin meracuni anak suamiku. Meski bukan anakku karena mereka anak suamiku,jadi aku juga menganggap mereka anakku. Yah! Meski ibu mereka lebih mirip wanita iblis."

"YaK! Apa maksudmu yeoja jalang?" Baekhyun tidak terima disebut iblis oleh Yongjae segera meneriaki Yongjae.

"anniyo." jawab Yongjae singkat.

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun dan Yongjae terlibat saling adu tatap.

"heh! Bisakah kita berdamai untuk sesaat Baekhyun-ssi?" ujar Yongjae.

Baekhyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya tanda berfikir. "boleh juga. Aku juga lelah berdebat terus dengamu yeoja jalang."

Yongjae menutar bola matanya jengah. "bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku yeoja jalang?"

"anni.. Panggilan itu memang cocok untukmu Yongjae-ssi." jawab Baekhyun santai.

"geurae... Aku juga akan memanggilmu yeoja iblis Baekhyun-ssi."

"whatever!" ujar Baekhyun. "dimana kamar V dan Hoseok?"

"disana." jawab Yongjae menunjuk kamar dengan pintu berwarna coklat tua.

"kau tidak membangunkan mereka? Ini sudah melewati waktu sarapan pagi. Mereka bisa sakit jika melewatkan sarapan mereka,apalagi Hoseok. Dia memang terlihat kuat tapi lambungnya lemah. Jadi,dia harus makan tepat waktu. Dan jangan terlalu banyak memberikan es krim pada V,apalagi di pagi hari." ocehan Baekhyun di dengarkan dengan baik oleh Yongjae.

Yongjae merasa meski memiliki mulut pedas dan kelakuan seperti iblis dan seolah membencinya tapi menurutnya Baekhyun masih mau peduli padanya. 

**Yongjae POV**

Aku mengikuti Baekhyun menuju kamar Hoseok. Haruskah aku memanggilnya eonni? Hah! Molla. Wanita ini susah di tebak. Terkadang membuatku ingin membunuhnya,dan terkadang jadi wanita yang baik dan lembut seperti penuturannya barusan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau membiarkan V tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Hoseok?" protesnya saat membuka kamar Hoseok.

"V takut tidur sendiri. Dan dia tidak mau tidur denganku." jawabku.

"Haish... Mereka sudah remaja Yongjae. Dan jenis kelamin mereka berbeda." ujar Baekhyun. Aku sedikit tertegun dia memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel -ssi dan tidak memanggilku yeoja jalang lagi.

"hmmm... Kupikir tidak apa-apa. Mereka saudara."

"aishh ..." Baekhyun mendekati V.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku saat Baekhyun mulai mengintip kedalam piyama V. Dan sekarang menyibak selimut yang menutupi kaki V. Dan mengamati tatanan celana piyama V juga celana dalamnya. Benar-benar aku tidak habis pikir dengan wanita ini.

Setelah memeriksa celana V,dia segera berpindah kearah Hoseok yang tidur di samping V. Aku segera membenarkan piaya V dan menyelimuti V kembali.

"yak! Apalagi yang mau kau lakukan Baekhyun-ssi?"

"memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa." jawabnya santai. Sekarang dia sedang mengendus-endus tubuh bagian bawah Hoseok.

"demi Tuhan! Kau berperangsangka buruk pada anakmu sendiri Baekhyun." ujarku dingin.

"ah! Syukurlah aman." ujarnya dengan nada lega. "maafkan eomma Seokkie." lanjutnya dan mencium kening Hoseok yang masih tertidur lelap.

Aku hanya menatap semakin heran kearah Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"a... anniyo."

"aku tidak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi." ujarnya. "kalau V takut tidur send..."

Drtttt... Drtttt...

Ponsel yang ada di nakas bergetar. Ponsel Hoseok. Baekhyun segera meraih ponsel itu dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"yeobseo."

"..."

"ne,ini aku. Waeyo?"

"..."

"tentu,aku sedang disini. Kau pikir anak laki-lakimu menginap dimana semalam?" ketus Baekhyun. Kupikir yang menelpon adalah Daehyun oppa.

"..."

"tidak perlu,aku tidak berkelahi dengan Yongjae. Kau tenang saja. Aku hanya merindukan anak-anak."

"..."

"kenapa kau cerewet sekali? Iya-iya aku pulang sekarang. Kau puas!" kesalnya. Langsung mematikan sambungan telepon dan kembali meletakan ponsel Hoseok di nakas.

"Daehyun oppa?" tanyaku.

"yahh.." jawabnya. "aku harus membangunkan mereka. Dan kita harus segera sarapan."

"Seokkie... Chagi... kaja ireona... Seokkie." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Hoseok dan membuat Hoseok menggeliat tak nyaman,kemudian mulai membuka sedikit matanya. "kka... Setelah sarapan kau boleh tidur lagi sayang." katanya pada Hoseok.

"eomma..." panggil Hoseok dengan suara seraknya.

"kka.. cuci mukamu dan gosok gigimu setelah itu sarapan. Kau bisa sakit jika tidak sarapan. Yongjae eomma sudah memasak untukmu dan V.. Kkaja.."

Deg...

Hatiku berdesar mendengar Baekhyun eonni memanggilku dengan sebutan 'eomma' pada Hoseok.

"ne." jawab Hoseok dan mulai turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi.

Benar-benar wanita yang penuh kejutan.

"TaeTae... Ayo bangun sayang... TaeTae!" Kulihat Baekhyun menciumi wajah V sambil mengguncang badannya. Tak berapa lama V membuka matanya.

"eo...ma?" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

"kajja bangun. Kita sarapan dulu."

Aku memperhatikan cara Baekhyun eonni membangunkan V dan Hoseok. Baekhyun eonni seolah memberitahuku bagaimana cara membangunkan mereka. Apakah aku boleh sedikit berfikir kalau sebenarnya mereka sudah bisa menerimaku? Kuharap demikian.

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu,jalang?"

ckitt... Aku langsung menghentikan senyumanku. Hah! Baekhyun benar-benar wanita yang susah di tebak.

"kenapa kau tidur lagi TaeTae? Ayo bangun. Jangan jadi pemalas seperti appamu." teriaknya.

"ngantuk eomma..." rengek V. Wajahnya lucu,mirip Baekhyun eonni kupikir tapi mata itu mata Daehyun oppa.

"anni... Ini sudah siang,sayang!" ujar Baekhyun,mulai menyeret V kemar mandi. Aku jadi iri pada Baekhyun eonni yang bisa menjadi seorang ibu.

Andaikan aku tidak ceroboh,pasti aku bisa memeluk dan mencium anakku. Tanpa sadar aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mulai meneteskan airmata.

"kau kenapa,Jae?" kudengar Baekhyun bertanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya.

"kau menangis?"

"anniyo.. Aku hanya kelilipan." elakku dengan segera aku menghapus air mataku.

"ck.. Kau bohong! Wae?" dia menatapku penuh selidik.

"..." aku hanya bisa terdiam. Dia memincingkan matanya.

"kau iri padaku,karena aku memiliki Hoseok dan V?"

Jleb... Sangat mengena... 

**V POV**

Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut pulang dengan eomma. T.T . Ini gara-gara yeoja jalang.. Upss . Mianhae,aku hanya mengikuti cara eomma memanggil Yongjae eomma. Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah menangis tapi mereka berhasil mengiming-imingiku dengan kelemahanku. Es Krim. Menyebalkan. Eomma juga merelakan aku dan oppa ikut dengan Yongjae eomma,padahal terakhir aku tau mereka bertemu mereka berkelahi. Hmmm.

Sekarang aku berada di pusat perbelanjaan dengan Hoseok oppa dan Yongjae eomma. Dan sepertinya Yongjae eomma juga mengetahui kelemahanku yang lain. Shopping.

"V-ah,bagaimana dengan sepatu yang ini?" tanya Jae eomma sambil menunjuk sepatu warna crem di hadapannya. Mataku langsung berbinar.

Aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku. Mau! Aku tidak bodoh menolak sepatu model terbaru itu. Harus kuakui selera fashion Jae eomma sama bagusnya dengan eomma.

"call... Kita ambil yang ini." kata eomma pada pramuniaga toko. "Dimana oppamu?"

"molla..." jawabku.

"kajja kita ke kasir." ajaknya,aku hanya bisa mengekor padanya.

Setelah keluar dari toko sepatu,dan menuju es cream shop. Aku membelalakan mataku,melihat apa yang aku lihat.

"Seokkie..." panggil Jae eomma. Sontak membuat 2 orang yang saling bercengkerama itu menatap kami berdua.

"eomma... V..." ujar oppa kikuk. Aku memincingkan mataku. Bagaimana tidak oppa sedang menikmati es krim dengan Zelo. Apakah mereka berkencan?

"oh! Annyeong ajuma,V -ah..." sapa yeoja itu berdiri sambil membungkukan padannya pada Jae eomma. Cih!

"annyeong..." balas Jae eomma. Aku menatap Seokkie oppa tajam,dia hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"eomma mencarimu kemana-mana Seokkie. Ternyata kau berkencan disini dengan gadis cantik ini. Pantas kau meninggalkan eomma. Hmmm." ujar Jae eomma. What? Aku jauh lebih cantik dari Zelo.

"hehehehe..." Seokkie oppa nyengir. Apa maksud cengirannya itu?

"siapa manamu,yeopo?" tanya Jae eomma sambil mencubit pipi Zelo.

"ah! Choi Junhong imnida. Tapi anda bisa memanggilku Zelk,ajuma." jawab Zelo. Cih! Tetap saja centil.

"aaa... Zelo.. Kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu?" tanya Jae eomma padaku.

"anni..."

"kka... Kita pesan es cream. Kau ingin yang mana?"

Aku langsung menyeret Jae eomma ke kasir untuk memesan begitu mendengar interuksinya. Es krim benar-benar membuatku gila.

"aku mau 2 rasa stroberi ukurancup jumbo dengan toping coklat putih,eomma." kataku riang.

"mwo? 2cup jumbo?" eomma terkejut.

"wae eomma?" tanyaku.

"anni... Baekhyun tidak mengijinkanku membelikan kau es krim terlalu banyak. Eommamu bisa mengamuk padaku V." jawabnya.

Aku mempoutkan bibirku. "tapi eomma tidak ada disini,eomma.." rengekku. " ayolah eomma! Asal eomma tidak mengatakan pada eomma,eomma tidak akan tau. Jeballllll..." aku memohon pada Jae eomma.

"tapi V,kau tau eommamu itu seperti medusa bila mengamuk. Aku sebenarnya sangat takut pada eommamu. Meski aku selalu melawannya." ujar Jae eomma.

"ayolah eomma... Je..."

_(gwiyomi - ringtone)_ #bunyi ringtone ponsel V#

Aku mengambil ponselku dari tas kecilku,seketika mataku membulat meliht siapa yang menelpon.

Eomma...

"ye...yeobseo..."

"kau sedang dimana TaeTae,sayang?" tanya eomma,aku menatap Jae eomma.

"aku... aku sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan bersama Jae eomma,eomma." jawabku sedikit kikuk. Kenapa timingnya tepat sekali.

"oh! Eomma tidak mengijinkanmu memakan es krim lebih dari 1 cup normal. Tidak ada cup jumbo atau apalah. Jangan merengek pada Yongjae,atau sampai membuat malu dengan kau menangis di tempat. Umurmu sudah 15 tahun,sayang. Ingat berat badanmu. Dan jangan ikuti kerakusan appamu. Mengerti?" ujar eomma panjang lebar.

"yak! Aku tidak rakus,Baekkie." kudengar suara protes dari appa.

"diam kau,Dae." eomma meneriaki appa. "TaeTae? Kau dengar eomna? Kau mengerti kan sayang?"

"ne~" akhirnya aku mengiyakan. Karena ini adalah langkah terbaik. Menuruti apa yang d katakan eomma.

"bagus. Itu baru anak eomma." ujar eomma lagi. "ya sudah! teruskan acara kalian berdua,eomma mau memijit appamu dulu."

"ne.. Annyeong eomma." pamitku,setelah memutus sambungan telepon dengan eomma. Aku memasukkan ponselku ke tas kecilku.

"kenapa sekarang kau murung,honey?" tanya Yongjae eomma sambil mengangkat wajahku. Aku hanya menampakan raut sedih.

"kja... Kita pesan."

Setelah menesan aku dan Jae eomma menghampiri meja oppa dan Zelo.

"sudah memesan? V-ah kau ingat apa larangan eomma kan?" tanya Seokkie oppa,aku langsung kembali badmood.

"diam kau oppa." ketusku.

"aigo... V,kau makin lucu sayang." ujar Jae eomma,kemudian mengecup pipiku.

"aihh... eomma hentikan!"

"hihihihi... Kau sangat menggemaskan!"

"eomma..." rengekku karena Jae eomma mencubit pipiku.

"eomma memang benar,kau menggemaskan adikku sayang." kali oppa juga iku

"ehmmm... Maaf menyela. Hehehe.." perhatian kami teralih pada Zelo. "kenapa Seokkie oppa dan V memanggil ajuma dengan eomma. Ehmm.. Setahuku ajuma bukan Baekhyun ajuma. Ah! Maaf aku tidak sopan."

"hahaha.. Kau benar cantik,aku bukan Baekhyun. Aku Yongjae,tapi aku juga adalah eomma mereka berdua." terang Jae eomma.

Hahaha... Zelo memasang wajah bingungnya. Sementara aku tersenyum senang melihat wajahnya itu.

"eh! Hmmm... Jangan-jangan Daehyun ajushi mempunyai 2 istri?" tanya Zelo dengan ekspresi cengo.

"WHAT?" teriaknya. 

**Author POV  
**

Saat ini Daehyun sedang berbaring tengkurap di sofa ruang tv yang bisa dikatakan lebar. Baekhyun sedang memijit punggungnya.

"ahhhh... Rasanya nikmat yeobo." ujar Daehyun karena pijatan Baekhyun di punggungnya.

"dasar..."

"Kau memang yang paling hebat,Baek." puji Daehyun.

"kau sedang merayuku,heh?" ketus Baekhyun,tapi hari lentiknya tetap bekerja memijit punggung Daehyun.

"anni... Aku jujur sayang." jawab Daehyun.

"heh! Meski kau bilang begitu kau juga tetap membutuhkan Yongjae." Ketus Baekhyun.

"akhhh... Kenapa kau mencubit punggungku,yeobo?" keluh Daehyun karena Baekhyun mencubit punggungnya.

"rasakan! Mulutmu memang pandai menggombal,pantas Yongjae mau saja denganmu meski kau sudah bertelur 2 ekor. Hah!" keluh Baekhyun.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan istrinya itu membuat Daehyun bangkit dari tengkurapnya. Kemudian Daehyun menghadap ke arah Baekhyun dan memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"kau taukan kalau posisimu selalu diatas Yongjae,Baek?" tanya Daehyun.

"hmmm..."

"maka kau tau,aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk meninggalkanmu." ujar Daehyun.

"tapi tetap saja Dae,di hatimu ada Yongjae lebih dulu. Apakah aku kurang hebat di ranjang sehingga kau memutuskan untuk kembali pada Yongjae? Apakah juga karena aku sudah melahirkan 2 kali,sehingga bentuk tubuhku berubah. Makanya kau mencari wanita lain yang bentuk tubuhnya masih indah." setelah mengucapkan itu,Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya,yang langsung membuat Daehyun gemas.

Chu~

Langsung saja Daehyun menyerang bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Daehyun agar melepaskan ciumannya,tapi apa daya. Jika Daehyun sudah menginginkan Baekhyun,maka tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya termasuk Baekhyun sendiri.

"akkhhh... Daehhhh... hmmm..." desah Baekhyun disela-sela ciumannya. Daehyun semakin mengeksplor bibir Baekhyun.

"Daehhh... hen...tikanhh... kitahhh diruang tvhhh..."

Daehyun menghentikan ciumannya. Dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun. "dengar Baek,jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu. Tubuhmu tetap indah,dan kau... Tetap hot." Baekhyun bergidik geli karena kata terakhir Daehyun di ucapkan tepat di telinganya.

"ahhh... Dae..." desah Baekhyun kegelian sambil menggerakkan bahunya.

"kau tau... Sepertinya Yongjae akan semakin sering mengajak Hoseok dan V untuk menginap di apartemennya. Jadi..."

"apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam Daehyun.

"kemarin saat aku mengantar anak-anak kerumahnya,dia meminta ijin padaku untuk bisa di berikan waktu lebih banyak lagi bersama anak-anak." jelas Daehyun.

"lalu?"

"dia juga memintaku untuk mengijinkannya padamu,yeobo."

Baekhyun menatap Daehyun semakin tajam. "lalu kau mengiyakannya?"

"aku tidak punya pilihan la..."

"lalu sekarang? aku yang harus kesepian disini?" potong Baekhyun.

Daehyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "aku bisa memberimu anak ketiga sayang,agar kau tidak kesepian." bisik Daehyun.

"NEO... akhhh…" 

**TBC ~~~~**

**Gomawo for read.. ^^**

**Di tunggu reviewnya… hehehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong! Maaf lama ~.~  
Lynda is back ¡ ¡ ¡  
Tugas kuliah bejibun dan ada jadwal kursus juga. Hehehe.. Jadi hanya bisa ngetik di jam jam longgar yang semakin menyempit. hihihi...  
.

**GOMAWO ATAS REVIEWNYA DI FF SEBELUMNYA READERDEUL TERCINTA.. 3  
*mohon review lagi untuk ff yang ini* :-D  
**.

_Tengkiu untuk "YURI AJUMMA" sumber inspirasi ff dengan pemainnya TheHyunFam.. hehehe... Gomawo #BOW_  
.

OKE! Tak usah banyak kata langsung saja ke cerita . . . . .  
.

**WARNING ! ! !**  
Typo sana sini,EYD kacau,DLL... Mohon maklum ~ #BOW

.

**~CHECK THIS OUT ~**

Author : Lynda Kim

Tittle : OMG ! I Have Two Mommy

Cast : DaeBaekTae,DLL

Genre : Family,GS,bla…bla…

Rate : M

Lenght : 2 of ?

.

.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

**Author POV**

.

"Taehyung-aaa... Kita hampir terlambatt.." teriak Hoseok dari ruang makan,karena V belum keluar juga dari kamarnya padahal jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 7.

"ne... Sebentar!" V balas berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"cepatlahhh!?"

Tak berapa lama V muncul dengan membawa tas jinjing yang lumayan besar. Diikuti Yongjae di belakangnya. Melihat itu Hoseok menaikkan satu alisnya.

"kenapa kau membawa tas itu?" tanya Hoseok saat V sudah ada di hadapannya. "kau mau kabur?" sambung Hoseok lagi.

"anni..."

Merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban adiknya Hoseok menatapa Yongjae,dan bertanya "V mau kemana,eomma?"

"V mau menginap di rumah temannya,Taemin." jawab Yongjae.

"hmpp... Si kepala jamur? Tapi kau seperti orang yang ingin pindah rumah V." ujar Hoseok.

" YAK! Oppa... Taemin tidak seperti itu." Bela V,mendengar oppanya mengatai sahabatnya. "ini kebutuhan wanita oppa,wanita itu tidak seperti laki-laki yang jorok." lanjut V.

"laki-laki hanya hidup simple dan praktis." balas Hoseok tidak terima dengan kalimat terakhir V.

"kalian para lelaki tidak akan bisa rapi tanpa adanya wanita,ingat itu oppa." sungut V.

"Yak! Hentikan! Atau kalian berdua benar-benar ingin terlambat." ujar Yongjae memotong perdebatan kedua anak tirinya.

"ANDWEEEE!" teriak V dan Hoseok bersamaan.

"ayo kita berangkat eomma." ajak Hoseok dan mulai menggandeng tangan Yongjae dan V.

Memang sudah seminggu ini V dan Hoseok tinggal di apartemen Yongjae,karena eomma mereka -Baekhyun- akan langsung badmood jika melihat kedua anaknya itu. Dan itu membuat Daehyun pusing,dan dengan terpaksa meminta kedua anaknya untuk menginap dirumah Yongjae untuk sementara.

"aku kangen Baekkie eomma." ujar saat di perjalanan. Mendengar itu,membuat Yongjae yang sedang menyetir dan Hoseok yang ada di sampingnya serempak menoleh kearah V yang duduk di jok belakang mobil Yongjae.

"apakah eomma masih malas bertemu kita oppa?" tanya V pada Hoseok.

"molla..." jawab Hoseok,kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada ponsel di tangannya.

Yongjae menatap V dari kaca spion mobilnya,wajah V di tekuk terlihat sekali kalau V rindu pada ibu kandungnya. Iya tau bagaimana rasanya itu.

"eomma akan menelpon appamu,untuk bertanya apakah Baekkie eonni sudah mau bertemu dengan kalian apa belum." ujar Yongjae.

"jinja eomma? Yeee..." sorak V gembira. "ayo eomma telpon appa sekarang!" suruh V pada Yongjae.

"baiklah tuan putri. Tapi,berikan aku ciuman manis di pipi dari tuan putri terlebih dahulu."

"tentu eomma." ujar V,langsung memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi Yongjae.

"hihihi..." Yongjae terkekeh. Kemudian meraih ponselnya,setelah mendial nomor seseorang,sambil menunggu panggilannya tersambung Yongjae meletakkan ponselnya di dashbor mobil agar bisa di loundspeaker. Tak berapa lama.

"yeoboseo... Wae yeobo?"

"oppa... "

"APPA AKU KANGEN EOMMAAA.." belum sempat Yongjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya V sudah lebih dulu berteriak,dan membuat Yongjae dan Hoseok menutup telinga. Untung saja Yongjae tidak kehilangan kendali mengemudi. Diseberang telepon Daehyun juga terlihat menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"bisa tidak berteriak?" tanya Hoseok datar.

"eomma kaget V,untuk tidak kecelakaan." tutur Yongjae. V kembali duduk di jok belakang sambil cemberut.

"kalian sedang di jalan?" tanya Daehyun.

"iya oppa,aku dalam perjalanan kesekolah Seokkie dan V." jawab Yongjae. "begini,V kangen dengan Baekkie eonni. Apakah kondisinya sudah membaik? V ingin bertemu dengannya." jelas Yongjae.

"ohhh! Molla,aku juga tidak tau. Nanti aku tanyakan." jawab Daehyun.

"hiks... Aku kangen eomma,appa. hiks...hiks..." V mulai terisak. Memang selama ini V tidak pernah berada jauh dari Baekhyun untuk waktu yang lebih dari sehari.

"tenanglah sayang,appa akan berusaha membujuk eomma untuk mau bertemu denganmu dan kakakmu." ujar Daehyun.

"jangan lama-lama appa."

"kau kan masih punya Jae eomma,sayang."

"rasanya berbeda,aku tetap ingin eomma. Dan INI GARA-GARA APPA. HUWEEE..." V kembali meneriaki Daehyun.

"sudahlah sayang,untuk sementara kau dengan eomma saja,sampai eommamu kembali sehat. Otthe?" bujuk Yongjae. Fakta baru yang di ketahui Yongjae tentang V adalah V lebih manja dari perkiraannya. Apalagi kalau sedang meminta sesuatu,sejauh yang dia tau hanya Baekhyun yang bisa menjinakkannya(?).

"tapiii..."

"Daeeeee...?!" sebuah teriakan dari seberang telepon membuat tiga orang yang ada di dalam mobil terdiam. "kau lama sekali? Cepat kemari."

"ahh! Aku tutup.. Eomma kalian memanggil."

Tuuuttt... Tuuttt...

"ini gara-gara appa. Eomma jadi tidak mau bertemu denganku." gumam V.

"sudahlah sayang,jangan dipikirkan lagi." ujar Yongjae.

V tetap cemberut dan kembali duduk di jok belakang.

.

**# At School #**

.

V sedang memakan es krimnya di kantin sekolah dengan Hoseok,Zelo,Taemin dan pacar Taemin,Minho,saat tiba-tiba seorang meletakkan surat berwarna pink di hadapan V. V mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang meletakkan surat di hadapannya.

"kumohon kau segera menjawabnya." ujar namja itu,lalu berlari meninggalkan meja V yang membuat kelima orang itu terbengong-bengong ria.

"ekhem..." Hoseok yang ada di samping V menyenggol lengan adiknya itu. "siapa dia? Kau mengenalnya?"

V menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahahaha... "tawa Taemin,Minho dan Zelo pecah. Hoseok dan V hanya menatap heran kearah 2 orang itu.

"wae? Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya V.

"hihihi... Nyali anak itu besar juga.. kekeke..." ujar Minho.

"apa maksudmu kodok?" tanya V dengan ketus,mengangkat sendok bermaksud memukul kepala Minho.

"tenanglah ... Begini,hmmm... Kau baca dulu isi surat itu..." ujar Zelo. "biarkan V membaca suratnya dulu,oppa." ujar Zelo pada Hoseok yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ada apa.

"haruskah?" tanya V,dan diangguki oleh Zelo. Kemudian perlahan V mulai membuka surat itu.

Dan tak berapa lama,matanya membelalak lebar.

"WHAT?" jerit V.

"yak! tidak perlu menjerit,semua menatap kita V." bisik Taemin. Memang sekarang sebagian pengunjung kantin sedang menatap kearah meja mereka.

"ada apa?" tanya Hoseok yang penasaran langsung merebut kertas yang di pegang adiknya.

"MWO?" kali ini Hoseok yang terpekik setelah membaca surat itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau juga berteriak oppa?!" bisik Taemin lagi.

"siapa anak itu? Berani-beraninya!" geram Hoseok,sambil meremas surat di tangannya.

"hahahahahaha" Minho kembali tertawa lebar.

"malangnya nasib anak itu. ckckck." ujar Zelo.

"pabbo! Kenapa dia menembak V saat ada kakaknya. Benar-benar pabbo namja." ujar Taemin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"siapa nama anak itu?"tanya Hoseok dingin. V masih terbengong. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya saat di tempat umum,apalagi ada Hoseok. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama V mendapat surat cinta semacam itu,tapi nama pengirimnya yang membuat V syock,namanya...

"Kim Seokjin atau biasa di panggil Jin,dari kelas 2-h." jawab Zelo.

Hoseok memincingkan matanya menatap Zelo. "darimana kau tau?"

"jangan menatapku seperti itu,changi." ujar Zelo. "di surat itu tertulis namanya Kim Seokjin - 2-h"

V terdiam,jantungnya berdetak cepat,dia memandang meja dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak mempedulikan ocehan orang-orang disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang menatap malas kearah Daehyun yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang mengikuti Daehyun pergi bekerja. Meski sudah dilarang tapi Baekhyun tetap bersikeras,dan seorang Jung Daehyun tidak akan berani menolak istrinya kalau masih ingin selamat.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Daehyun sambil memajukan bibirnya. Meski di umurnya yang tahun ini akan menginjak 40tahun tapi Baekhyun tetap terlihat seperti yeoja umur 20an lebih. Baekhyun mengotak atik ponselnya,merasa sangat bosan.

tiiittt...

Telepon di meja Daehyun berbunyi.

"ada apa sekretaris Han?"

"ehmm... Nyonya ingin masuk keruangan anda pak." jawab sekretaris Han.

Daehyun menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. "suruh dia masuk." ujar Baekhyun.

"suruh dia masuk." perintah Daehyun.

"baik pak."

Tak berapa lama,pintu ruangan Daehyun terbuka dan Yongjae berjalan masuk dengan kotak bekal yang lumayan besar di tangannya.

"hai oppa." sapa Yongjae pada Daehyun.

"kau lama sekali." gerutu Baekhyun.

"maaf saja eonni. Memasak itu juga lama. Apalagi makanan yang kau minta itu bahannya kebetulan habis di dapurku." jawab Yongjae sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tempatnya. Dan menatanya di meja di depan Baekhyun.

Daehyun sedikit menatap heran kearah kedua istrinya itu. Apalagi sekarang Baekhyun mulai memakan makanan yang di bawa Yongjae dengan lahap. Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat lapar.

"bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Yongjae sedikit cemas,pasalnya Baekhyun selalu mencaci masakannya dengan mulut tajamnya.

"enak... Anakku menyukainya. Tenang saja." jawab Baekhyun setelah menelan makanannya.

"syukurlah! Walau apa yang anakmu minta itu sedikit aneh." ujar Yongjae.

.

**Daehyun POV**

.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun yang sedang makan dengan lahap dengan tatapan senang bercampur heran. Aku heran karena tumben dia meminta Yongjae untuk memasak untuknya. Dan senang karena Baekhyun mau makan karena akhir-akhir ini nafsu makannya berkurang,tentu saja karena serangan morning sicknesnya.

Ya.. Baekhyun sedang hamil. HAMIL. Usia kandungannya baru menginjak 5 minggu,kami mengetahui kalau dia hamil lagi setelah memeriksakannya karena dia berhenti datang bulan. Dan aku sangat bahagia karena ternyta dia hamil bukan menopouse,karena usianya sudah menginjak 40. Sebenarnya dokter Lee mengatakan usia Baekhyun yang memasuki kepala 4 sudah masuk dalam kategori rawan untuk mengandung dan melahirkan. Walau sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir pada Baekhyun dan calon anakku tapi calon anakku itu sudah mendatangkan kebahagiaan untuk kami semua. Aku berharap mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"wortel,sawi,lobak,kubis dan labu yang di tumis menjadi satu dengan rasa asam dari cuka. Dan daging sapi pangggang yang di panggang tidak terlalu matang." ujar Yongjae.

"lalu kenapa?"

"apa kau tidak..."

"STOP!" aku langsung berteriak tidak membiarkan Yongjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karena itu akan membuat Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu dan akan terjadi sesuatu.

"kau kenapa berteriak seperti itu oppa?" tanya Yongjae padaku.

"a... anni..." jawabku. Aku segera berdiri dari dudukku dan menghampiri Yongjae dan Baekhyun.

"kau tidak membawakan bekal untuku,Jae?" tanyaku,karena sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang.

"ah... Aku hampir lupa. Ini..." dia menyodorkan kotak bekal berbentuk kepala micky mouse dengan warna pink.

"kau sedang bercanda?" tanyaku sarkatis menatap kotak bekal di hadapanku.

"sayangnya tidak oppa." jawab Yongjae.

"wae? Kau tidak suka,yeobo?" tanya Baekkie padaku.

Aku menatap Baekkie,jangan bilang ini pilihannya?

"itu Baek eonni yang memintaku untuk membuatkan bekal untukmu menggunakan kotak bekal yang itu oppa." jelas Yongjae.

"itu keinginan aegi,yeobo." ujar Baekkie.

Demi tuhan! Haruskah aku mengulang kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu,saat Baekkie mengandung Taehyung. Apakah untuk anakku yang ketiga ini aku harus mengulangnya?

"hiks..." isak Baekkie,aku membelalakan mataku.

"kau tidak sayang pada aegy,Dae? Hiks... Aegy-ah appamu tidak mau menuruti keinginanmu." Baekkie mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"oppa..." desis Yongjae.

"anni... Aku menyukainya,aku akan memakan bekalku sekarang." ujarku dan langsung melahap makan siangku. Dan ajaibnya Baekkie langsung tersenyum cerah.

"aku tau kau pasti suka,yeobo." ujar Baekkie dengan nada gembira.

Chu ~

Dia mencium pipiku. Dan aku mengelus pipinya. Setelah itu dia kembali memakan makanannya.

Aku punya firasat jenis kelamin anakku nanti adalah yeoja lagi.

"Jae... Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" tanya Baekkkie pada Yongjae.

"mungkin menjemput anak-anak,eonni." jawab Yongjae. "ah eonni! Apa Daehyun oppa tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Mendengar itu aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"eobseo... Apa memangnya?" tanya Baekkie.

"V sangat merindukanmu eonni. Tadi pagi dia sampai menangis dan berteriak-teriak. Apakah bayimu masih tidak memgijinkan kakak-kakaknya bertemu denganmu?" jelas Yongjae.

Aku lupa menanyakan itu Baekhyun tadi. Kulihat Baekkie mulai mengerutkan wajahnya. Sepertinya sekarang dia sedih. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Baekhyun tidak pernah lebih dari 24 jam tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok. Tapi sepertinya calon anak ketiga kami ingin menguasai ibunya sendiri.

"aku ingin bertemu TaeTae dan Hoseok." ujar Baekhyun lirih.

.

**Author POV**

.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Semenjak di ketahui bahwa dirinya hamil lagi,sifat manja Baekhyun yang tersembunyi kembali meluap. Terbukti sekarang dia sedang berbaring di ranjangnya tentu saja dengan Daehyun yang memeluknya sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepala istrinya. Sementara Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan jarinya membentuk pola-pola aneh di dada Daehyun.

"ada yang kau inginkan,sayang?" tanya Daehyun pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghentikan permainan jarinya.

"hmmm..."

"tell me? what you want,honey?"

"hmmm... Taehyung." jawab Baekhyun.

Daehyun tersenyum. "kau merindukan putri kita?"

Baekhyun langsung menegakkan badannya dan langsung menatap Daehyun tajam. "menurutmu? Kau menyebalkan Jung." ujar Baekhyun.

"kekeke... Kau semakin menggoda jika sedang marah yeobo." kata Daehyun sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"jangan menyentuhku." protes Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Daehyun.

"hehe... Kau tau kan? Taehyungie sedang menginap dirumah temannya? Kita bisa menunggu sampai dia pulang,sayang." Daehyun mencoba membujuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"bagaimana dengan Hoseok? Kau tak merindukan putra kita itu?"

"sebenarnya aku juga merindukannya,Dae." jawqb Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyuruhnya pulang?" usul Daehyun.

"annio..." tolak Baekhyun.

"wae?" Daehyun kembali di buat terheran dengan istri pertamanya itu.

"hmmm... Entahlah!" jawab Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

Daehyun terdiam menatap istrinya yang kembali memeluknya. Dan tiba-tiba tangan putih nan lembut milik Baekhyun menuntun tangan besar Daehyun untuk menyentuh perutnya. Dimana calon anak ketiga mereka sedang tumbuh.

"kau bisa merasakannya,Dae?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Daehyun dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Daehyun balas tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Dan tangannya mulai mengelus perut Baekhyun yang mulai sedikit terasa keras.

"aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar melakukan apa yang aku minta,yeobo." ujar Daehyun,yang sekarang sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut Baekhyun untuk mencium perut Baekhyun.

"hai aegy! Ini appamu,appa sangat menyayangimu. Jadi appa mohon jangan nakal di dalam membuat eommamu susah. Ijinkan eommamu bertemu kedua kakakmu. Kau juga ingin mendengar kedua kakakmu itu menyapamu kan aegi?"

Mendengar Daehyun berbicara pada calon anaknya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar,dan tangannya bergerak mengelus-ngelus rambut kecoklatan milik Daehyun.

"ne appa." Baekhyun menirukan suara anak kecil,dan terkekeh.

"gomawo... Gomawo karena kau akan memberiku tambahan seorang malaikan hati untukku,Baekkie." ujar Daehyun pada Baekhyun.

"cheonma..."

"tapi,aku sedikit khawatir sayang. Mengingat kau tidak semuda dulu seperti saat kau mengandung Hoseok dan V."

"tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja,yeobo. Asal kau selalu ada di sampingku." jawab Baekhyun.

"tapi..."

"sttt..." Baekhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Daehyun. e

"aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melahirkan bayi yang sehat seperti Hoseok dan V." ujar Baekhyun.

"Heh! Kenapa juga kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau menganggap serius ucapanku,waktu itu aku hanya bercanda waktu meminta anak ketiga padamu,Baekkie." terang Daehyun yang membuat Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"kuperingatkan kau,jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu." ancam Daehyun.

"waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sok polosnya. Kemudian dengan sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya,yang menurut penglihatan Daehyun sangat menggoda dan sexy.

"hah!" Hengah Daehyun. "kau berniat menggodaku?" sindir Daehyun.

"menggoda? Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan polos lagi.

"kuperingatkan kau Jung Baekhyun." ancam Daehyun lagi. "kau benar-benar,beruntung kau sedang hamil muda,kalau tidak kupastikan kau habis sekarang juga nyonya Jung." desis Daehyun kemudian beranjak dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar.

"ahahahahaha..." tawa Baekhyun langsung menggelegar manakala dia berhasil menghoda suaminya dan membuat suaminya frustasi.

"appamu sangat lucu sayang." Baekhyun berkata sambil mengusap perutnya lembut.

.

**V POV**

.

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan V." gerutu appa sambil mengemudi. Aku yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa menekuk wajahku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

Hehehe... Sebenarnya appa menggeruti sih memang seharusnya. Karena memang aku yang salah.

"bagaimana bisa! Aishh... Ini jam setengah 1 pagi V. Kau yang memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Taemin,tapi kau malah menangis minta di jemput tengah malam begini." omel appa,karena memang aku yang salah aku hanya diam. "kau sudah 15 tahun,kelas 1 SMA,harusnya kau sudah bisa belajar mandiri,tidak selalu menyusahkan orangtuamu. Aihhh... Kau membuat appa malu dengan keluarga Lee."

"hiks... hiks... Huweeee... Eomma... Hiks..." aku menangis lagi sekarang,aku takut. Appa sungguh marah sekarang.

"berhenti menangis sekarang,kapan kau akan belajar bersikap dewasa jika kau masih cengeng,hah?" appa sedikit membentakku. Aku semakin takut.

"hiks... hppttt... hiks..." aku berusaha meredam tangisku. Kalau appa marah memang menakutkan. Aku jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah di marahi atau di bentak oleh appa. Makanya aku takut kalau membuat appa marah besar. Dan sekarang appa memang marah besar.

"hah! Appa pusing mendengarmu menangis. Kau tau,kau sukses membuat appa malu di depan relasi bisnis appa. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ayahnya Taemin adalah Lee Jonghyun? Aishh... Jinjja. Lihat,appa hanya menggunakan piama. Sangat memalukan. Ubah sedikit sifat manjamu yang sudah keterlaluan untuk seusiamu. Belajarlah bersikap dewasa. Kau semakin lama semakin besar,usiamu bertambah bukan berkurang. Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan diambil orang. Kau akan berpisah dengan appa dan eommamu. Jadi belajarlah bersikap dewasa V." ujar appa panjang lebar. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku,sambil menahan tangisku yang akan membuat appa semakin marah.

"hiks... eomma..." aku tidak tahan menahan tangisku.

"appa akan membawamu pulang,sepertinya tinggal dirumah Yongjae malah membuat tingkat kemanjaanmu semakin menjadi bukannya berkurang karena tidak ada eommamu disana. Tapi sepertinya Yongjae malah semakin memanjakanmu." tegas appa.

Eomma? Aku kangen eomma..

"huweeeee... Eomma..." aku kembali menangis.

"heh!" kudengar appa menghela nafasnya dengan nada frustasi. Maaf appa tapi memang beginilah sifat anakmu.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

.

Setelah tadi Daehyun menerima telepon dari orangtua Taemin untuk menjemputnya karena V tak berhenti menangis dan ingin pulang,aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku lagi. Aku duduk diruang TV untuk menunggu mereka. Aku memang menyuruh Daehyun untuk membawa V pulang kemari.

Klekk...

Aku menoleh kearah ruang tamu saat mendengar pintu di buka,itu pasti mereka. Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sambil berjalan aku merapikan mantel tidurku.

"Eommaaaaaaa... Hiks..." teriak V saat melihatku dan langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis,sayang?" tanyaku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"jangan terlalu memanjakan V lagi,agar dia belajar bersikap dewasa." ujar Daehyun dengan nada dingin,dia memasuki rumah,mengunci pintu dan melenggang melewati aku dan V dengan membawa tas milik V. Aku mengerutkan alisku,jika Daehyun sudah seperti itu berarti apa yang sudah dilakukan V,sudah diluar batas.

"uljima chagi... Waeyo? Apa yang membuat appamu marah?" tanya lembut pada TaeTae.

"hiks... hiks..." dia hanya terisak. Mungkin dia ketakutan melihat appanya marah seperti itu.

"uljima baby... Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang,ini sudah menjelang pagi." ujarku dan mulai menggiringnya menuju kamarnya.

"hiks... hiks... eomma... hiks..." isaknya terus,dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya,aku juga ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Dia kembali memelukku.

"baby... Uljima ne.. Uljima... Sekarang tidurlah." aku terus membelai kepalanya yang ada di dadaku. Tak berapa lama aku sudah tak mendengar isakannya lagi dan merasakan tarikan nafas teraturnya. Aku membenarkan posisi tidurnya,kuhapus airmata yang menggenangi pipinya,aku membelai pipinya. Aku tersenyum kala melihat bibirku di bibirnya.

"jangan buat appamu marah lagi,sayang." bisikku,mencium keningnya dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Klek...

"kau terlalu memanjakannya,Jae." Kudengar Daehyun sedikit membentak lawan bicaranya di ponselnya. Yongjae?

"..."

"tidak! Taehyung akan tinggal bersamaku mulai besok. Aku tidak mau kadar kemanjaan Taehyung semakin bertambah jika tinggal denganmu."

"..."

"tentu saja,Baekhyun mau bertemu Taehyung. Hashhh... Sudahlah.." erangnya frustasi,memutus percakapan di ponselnya.

Grepp...

Aku memeluknya dari belakang Aku membenamkan wajahku di punggungnya.

"kau marah pada TaeTae,yeobo?" tanyaku. Kudengar helaan nafasnya.

"..."

Daehyun hanya terdiam,tapi aku merasakan kalau tangannya membalas pelukanku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada punggung hangatnya. Aku selalu nyaman jika bersandar pada bagian manapun tubuhnya.

"yeobo...?" aku memanggilnya lagi. Dia benar-benar marah pada TaeTae. Meski dia selalu kalah jika berdebat denganku,atau lebih tepat mengalah. Tapi,kalau sudah seperti ini. Aku juga takut.

"Hah! Sifat manja Taehyung membuatku malu." ujarnya dengan suara dingin. Aku memgeratkan pelukanku.

"apa yang dia lakukan? Anak perempuan kita itu memang manja." kataku.

"Lee Jonghyun,ayah Taemin adalah rekan bisnisku. Dan kau tau,tingkah manja anak perempuanmu itu membuat mereka tidak nyaman dengan tangisannya. Memalukan. Belum lagi aku yang menjemputnya hanya dengan menggunakan piama. Coba kau pikir Baekkie,bagaimana pandangan mereka terhadapku dan caraku mendidik anak." ungkapnya panjang lebar. Meski sedikit sakit hati karena ucapannya yang mengatakan Taehyung membuatnya malu,padahal Taehyung itu juga anaknya. Tapi,aku berusaha berfikir bijak.

"hah! Aku harap kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya.!"

Aku tersenyum dan membalik badan tegapnya. "dengar Dae,Taehyung memang sifatnya seperti itu. Tanpa kita memanjakannyapun dia akan tetap manja. Jadi,kumohon jangan terlalu keras pada TaeTae."

Daehyun menatap mataku,"kau tau,sebenarnya aku tidak bisa keras pada anak gadisku itu,Baek." dia menghentikan ucapannya.

Aku memeluknya lagi,menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya. Aku tau dia sangat menyayangi Taehyung sama sepertiku.

"sudahlah... Mari kita tidur ini sudah menjelang pagi,yeobo." ajakku dan menariknya ketempat tidur.

.

**Author POV**

.

Pagi ini ruang makan keluarga Jung terlihat tenang tidak berisik seperti biasanya. Daehyun masih terfokus pada koran paginya,Baekhyun masih sibuk menata piring dan gelas untuk anak dan suaminya. Sementara Taehyung,sibuk memundukkan kepala,takut untuk menatap appanya,jika mengingat kejadian semalam.

"a... appa..." panggil V lirih.

"hmmm..." Daehyun hanya menjawab berupa gumaman,tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang dia baca.

"mianhae..." bisik V lagi.

Daehyun menurunkan koran paginya dan beralih menatap V yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"mianhae? wae?" tanya Daehyun.

V tetap menundukkan wajahnya,dia merasa takut dengan appanya. "karena... Karena sudah membuat appa marah." ujar V dengan suara sangat lirih,Daehyun saja hanya bisa menangkap samar apa yang di katakan anak perempuannya itu.

Hening ~

"heh!" Daehyun mengembuskan nafas tanda bahwa dia melepaskan kekesalannya pada V. "peluk dan cium appamu,dan setelah itu,appamu baru memaafkanmu." ujar Daehyun.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Daehyun membuat V langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Daehyun dengan wajah terkejut.

"kau tidak mau melakukannya,anak manis?" tanya Daehyun.

V langsung tersadar. "anniyo..." pekik V. Langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Daehyun.

Grepp...

Chu ~

V langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Daehyun.

"maafkan aku appa,aku janji akan belajar bersikap dewasa mulai sekarang." ujar V masih memeluk Daehyun dari melakang.

"hmmm.." gumam Daehyun,dan membalas pelukan V.

Baekhyun yang sedang melihat adegan pelukan anak dan appa itu hanya bisa tersenyum sembari tetap mengaduk sup yang dia buat. Sudah Baekhyun duga,kalau Daehyun tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada V lebih dari 24jam. Karena Daehyun sangat menyayangi V.

"aku jadi teringat Seokkie." gumam Baekhyun. "nanti aku akan menelponnya.! Apa dia baik-baik saja tinggal dengan Yongjae?"

.

Apartemen Yongjae sekarang di liputi suasana tenang. Tidak ada suara,yang ada hanya dentuman sendok dan piring yang berasal dari kegiatan makan pagi yang sedang berlangsung.

Sesekali Hoseok menatap kearah ibu tirinya itu yang biasanya cerewet,secerewet ibunya kini diam sambil memainkan makanan yang ada di piringnya. Wajahnya juga tampak lesu.

"waegeurae eomma?" tanya Hoseok.

Merasa Hoseok bertanya Yongjae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap anak tirinya yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara.

"waeyo eomma?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

"heh! Appamu marah padaku karena membuat V makin manja saat tinggal disini." ucap Yongjae lirih.

"oh..." respon Hoseok membuat Yongjae melotot pada anak tirinya itu.

"tidak adakah respon yang lain selain kata 'oh' Jung Hoseok?" kesal Yongjae.

"hehehehe." Hoseok memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "aku tidak tau harus menanggapi bagaimana masalah ini eomma. hehehe" jelas Hoseok.

"hah!" Yongjae menghela nafas lagi,"ya sudah! Selesaikan sarapanmu."

"ne~" setelah menjawab Hoseok kembali memakan sarapannya.

"eomma... Hari ini aku boleh pergi keluar?" tanya Hoseok sedikit ragu pada Yongjae yang tengah mencuci piring.

Mendengar pertanyaan anaknya,Yongjae menghentikan acara mencucinya dan menatap kearah Hoseok. "kau mau kemana?" tanya Yongjae,sedikit menaikan alisnya.

"hmmm... i...itu... aku..." Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Yongjae semakin menatap curiga kearah Hoseok. "jadi?"

"hehhhhaaahhh..." Hoseok menghela nafasnya. "aku mau pergi jalan-jalan dengan Zelo,eomma." ujar Hoseok lirih,kemudian menunduk malu.

Hening ~~~

"hmppfff... Hahahaha.." Yongjae tertawa keras. Membuat Hoseok lamgsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ibu tirinya dengan pandangan bingung dan aneh.

"hhahahaha..."

"eomma... Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Hoseok.

"hahahaha..." Yongjae masih tertawa.

"eommaaaa..." kali ini Hoseok yang manly dan cool,merengek pada Yongjae. Biasanya dia hanya akan merengek pada ibu kandungnya -Baekhyun- kali ini pertama kalinya ia merengek pada orang lain.

"hmppttt... Oke.." ujar Yongjae,tapi masih menahan tawanya.

"yak! Eommaaa..."

"oke oke! Jangan melotot,kau terlihat seperti eommamu saat melotot seperti itu,mengerikan." ujar Yongjae. "Kau itu lucu! Kau itu keren,manly dan cool. Tapi,untuk berkencan dengan pacarmu,kenapa kau harus minta ijin dulu,ha?"

Blush... Wajah Hoseok memerah. "ji... iitu... Eomma bilang kalau kita ingin keluar rumah,harus minta ijin. Itu yang selalu eomma ajarkan padaku dan V." jawab Hoseok,dengan nada suara sedikit malu.

"hastt... Eommamu itu memang terlalu over protektif pada kalian. Ya sudah! Berangkatlah nanti kau telat."

"aku janjian dengan Zelo pukul 10,eomma. Dan sekarang baru pukul 8.30?" ujar Hoseok dengan tampang -_-

"ah... Iya." Yongjae mengiyakan,kemudian berbalik ke bak cuci untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. "bawalah mobil." ujar Yongjae.

"aku lebih suka jalan kaki,eomma. Lebih romantis." jawab Hoseok.

"Ck... Dasar! Terserah kau saja." Yongjae mengiyakan keputusan Hoseok. "Oh iya! Apa kau tidak rindu pada eommamu,Seokkie"? tanya Yongjae.

Hoseok terdiam...

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" tanya Yongjae,kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap Hoseok yang terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yongjae tersenyum dan mendenkati Hoseok.

"aku tau sangat merindukan Baekhyun." ujar Yongjae. "tapi,kau merasa kasihan padaku karena meninggalkan aku sendirian di apartemen ini? Begitu?" Lanjut Yongjae lembut yang membuat Hoseok langsung menatapnya.

"dengar! Aku tau kau kasihan padaku,tapi kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu seperti ini,Seokkie. Kalau kau rindu pada eommamu. Pulanglah! Aku juga sadar akan posisiku. Hari ini memang aku bisa memiliki kalian berdua,kau dan V,tapi kalian tetap milik Baekhyun yang aku sadar cepat atau lambat kau dan V akan kembali pada Baekhyun. Jadi..."

Greepp...

Yongjae menghentikan kalimatnya karena Hoseok memeluknya erat. Untuk sesaat Yongjae terkaget dengan pelukan yang diberikan Hoseok,tapi kemudian dia membalas pelukannya. Karena Yongjae merasakan pelukan hangat seorang anak yang sangat dia rindukan setiap harinya.

"kumohon eomma tidak berkata seperti itu lagi." bisik Hoseok di bahu Yongjae.

"hmmm..." jawab Yongjae sambil memejamkan matanya tetap menikmati moment ini.

"hiks..." isak Yongjae saat memori masalalu yang membuatnya gagal menjadi seorang ibu berputar di ingatannya. Sangat menyakitkan,akhirnya dia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"eomma... Uljimayo.." Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya pada Yongjae dan mengusap airmata ibunya tersebut. "eomma tidak cantik lagi kalau menangis seperti ini." ujar Hoseok.

"hiks... Ya aku tau Baekhyun memang lebih cantik daripada aku,Seokkie." kata Yongjae.

Hoseok memutar bolamatanya. "eomma sudahlah. Bagiku kalian berdua sama-sama cantik. Kalau kalian berdua tidak cantik mana mau appa menikahi kalian berdua. Hatas..." ujar Hoseok.

Pluk...

"aww... Sakit eomma.!" keluh Hoseok saat Yongjae memukul pelan kepalanya. "apakah eommaku sudah mengajari eomma bagaimana menyiksa orang?" sambung Hoseok.

"yak... Haisshh... Maafkan aku. Aku hanya gemas." Yongjae tidak mau disamakan dengan Baekhyun yang suka main fisik. "tapi mungkin saja,kau jangan lupa kalau bertemu denganku dulu Baekhyun senang mengajakku berkelahi. Ingat itu? Mungkin tanpa sengaja aku tertular kebiasaannya."

"aishh! Lebih baik aku nonton TV." setelah mengucapkan itu Hoseok berlalu meninggalkan Yongjae di dapur sendirian.

"dasar... Kau lebih mirip Daehyun,Seokkie dan V sepertinya copypaste dari Baekhyun." gumam Yongjae sambil tersenyum.

"tapi... Kalau Hoseok lebih mirip Daehyun,itu artinya... Dibalik kekalemannya sekarang Hoseok nanti akan... Punya sisi mesum yang lumayan... ANDWEE..."

"EOMMA.. KENAPA?" Hoseok balas berteriak.

.

**V POV**

.

Akhirnya appa sudah tidak marah padaku. Hihihihi... Aku bisa bermanja-manja lagi pada appa dan eomma. Tapi kalau dirumah saja dan sedang bersama mereka. Aku tidak mau mengulang kejadian tadi malam yang memalukan. Karena aku kelewat manja jadi menyusahkan keluarga Taemin dan appa. Huft... Aku akan menelpon Taemin nanti.

"kau kenapa termenung begitu sayang?" pertanyaan appa membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Aku mendongak menatap wajah appa,karena memang kami sedang duduk di sofa ruang TV dengan aku dipelukan appa.

"anniyo.. Hehehe.." cengirku.

"dasar! Manja." ujar appa,sambil menoel hidungku. "jadi putriku yang cantik. Apakah appa boleh tahu siapa Kim Seokjin itu dan bagaimana rupanya?"

Deg...

Aku langsung menegakkan badanku dan menatap appa dengan pandangan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa appa tau tentang Kim Seokjin?

"jadi V sayang,siapa Kim Seokjin itu?" tanya appa lagi. Wajah appa terlihat serius sekarang.

"V?"

"a...a... ..." aku tergagap,apa yang harus aku katakan pada appa?

Kim Seokjin sunbae,terus terang aku memang menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Waktu itu secara tidak sengaja aku menabraknya,dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat name tagnya. Sejak saat itu diam-diam aku mulai menyukainya,selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tau tentang perasaanku ini. Dan saat kemarin tiba-tiba Seokjin sunbae memberiku surat yang memintaku untuk jadi pacarnya. Aku sangat kaget dan terkejut. Apalagi ada Hoseok oppa disana. Eh! Tunggu... Surat? Apakah jangan-jangan appa?

WHAT? OH NO !?

"kenapa kau malah memeloti appa,V?" tanya appa,otomatis aku menormalkan wajahnya. "kau belum menjawab pertanyaan appa,sayang?"

"siapa itu Kim Seokjin?" tanya appa lagi. Tatapan tajam appa benar-benar membuatku seperti seorang narapidana.

"itu... di... dia..."

"ahahaha... Maafkan anak Fanny-ah. Dan asal kau tau,aku juga tidak menyangka kalau anak kita satu sekolah dan suamimu adalah rekan bisnis suamiku. hohoho... Ah! Itu dia putriku... TaeTae ada yang ingin kau ucapkan pada eommanya Taemin?" ujar eomma sambil mengulurkan ponselnya padaku. Aku menatap bingung kearah eomma.

"Fanny ajumma sayang." jelas eomma.

Aku segera mengambil ponsel eomma,dan menempelkannya di telingaku.

"a... annyeong ajumma." sapaku.

"annyeong Taehyungie." balas Fanny ajumma,eommanya Taemin.

"mianhae sudah merepotkan ajumma tadi malam." ujarku.

"hohoho.. Gwenchana. Kau tidak salah sayang. Aku tidak menyangka kalau anak perempuan Baekhyun adalah teman Taemin yang selalu dia ceritakan kalau pulang sekolah."

"hehehehe..." aku hanya bisa tertawa gaje,tidak tau jarus menjawab apa.

"terimakasih sudah mau berteman dengan Taemin,Taehyungie."

"Taemin teman yang baik ajumma. Terimakasih juga telah mengijinkanku berteman dengan Taemin,ajumma." balasku. Taeminnie aku menyayangimu,kau memang bestfriendku.

"ahahaha... Berikan kembali ponselnya pada eommamu,eommamu bilang kau sedang bermanja dengan appamu." kata Fanny ajumma.

"ah ne! Annyeong ajumma." kataku lalu segera memberikan ponselnya pada eomma.

"hahaha... Mereka memang lucu."

"..."

"baiklah! Annyeong." setelah mengucapkan salam eomma meletakkan ponselnya dimeja.

"wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu ha?" tegur eomma.

Eh! Aku menatap appa yang juga sedang menatapku dengan pandangan kelimpungan.

"ck.. Dasar kalian sama saja." ujar eomma.

"siapa yeobo?" tanya appa,aku sedikit bersyukur karena perhatian appa teralih dari bahasan 'siapa itu Kim Seokjin?' aku sedikit lega.

"Tiffany. Teman arisanku. Aku baru tau kalau dia istri Lee Jonghyun dan ibunya Taemin barusan saat dia bercerita kalau tadi malam teman anaknya yang batal menginap karena menangis mencari eomma dan appanya. Dan ternyta setelah aku tanya nama teman anaknya itu adalah V." jelas eomma sambil menoyor pelan kepalaku.

"ah eomma.." keluahku.

"kau membuat eomma malu,sayang. Eomma hanya bercerita kalau kau itu manja,tapi tidak semanja itu. Aishh! Eomma tidak butuh cengiranmu,TaeTae." omel eomma saat aku hanya menampakan cengiranku.

"tenanglah yeobo,ingat ada calon adik Taehyung disini." interuksi appa,sambil mengelus perut eomma.

Hah! Adik bayi... Sebentar lagi aku akan punya dongsaeng. Kenapa diusiaku yang sudah 15 tahun ini harus di berikan adik bayi lagi. Jinja! Aku tau eomma dan appa memang kelewat mesra tapi mereka tidak memikirkanku. Huweee! Tapi,punya adik sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku jadi punya teman bermain. Eitz.. V ingat kau sudah berjanji pada appamu untuk belajar dewasa. Ya sudahlah! Adik bayi juga sedarah denganku.

"ah! Mianhae yeobo. Eomma tidak marah sayang. Jangan mengikuti sifat-sifat jelek kakak-kakakmu,sayang." ujar eomma sambil mengelus perutnya. Aku hanya memutar malas bolamataku.

"ah... Aku lupa. Jadi V,siapa itu Kim Seokjin?" tanya appa. Aku kembali melototkan mataku.

"Kim Seokjin? Nugu?" kali ini eomma yang bertanya.

"molla,kau tanyakan saja pada anakmu itu yeobo." jawab appa.

"nuguya TaeTae?"

"i... itu... HATSSS!" teriakku kesal sambil membak rambutku.

"V/TaeTae kau kenapa sayang?" tanya eomma dan appa bersamaan. Aku menatap mereka berdua.

"sesungguhnya aku juga tidak mengenal siapa itu Kim Seokjin. Dan yang hanya kutahu adalah dia namja yang tampan. Jadi jangan menanyaiku lagi siapa itu Kim Seokjin karena jawabannya aku TIDAK TAHU." terangku panjang lebar,sekarang eomma dan appa hanya menatap cengo padaku.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya appa.

WHAT?

.

.

.

.  
**TanteBaekhyunCantik...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! ~~~**

**Thanks sudah baca ff saya lagi #bow**


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong readerdul.. Hehehe... Ada yang nunggu?

Langsung kecerita aja yuk? :)

Awas ya! Typo disini dan disana. EYD kacau. Kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan mohon di maafin juga ya?  
.

.  
**Sekali lagi GOMAWO UNTUK REVIEW DI CHAP SEBELUMNYA**.  
.

.

.

.

.  
Tittle : OMG! I have two mommy (SEQUEL)

Cast : The Hyun Family and Other

Rate : Medium maybe :)

Genre : Family,Romance,DLL

Lenght : Chap 3 of ?

.

.

.

.

**Check This Out!**

.

.

.

**V POV**  
.

"kyaaaaa ~~~~ Singa eomma singa... Emhhhh... Mereka lucu eomma..." hebohku sambil menarik tangan Jae eomma berlari ke kandang singa.

"V pelan-pelan! Jangan menarikku sambil berlari..." protesnya,tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap menariknya.

"kajja eomma ... Lihatlah mereka lucu... Kyaa~" hebohku lagi,saat kami sudah tepat berada di depan kandang singa. Kenapa singa-singa itu menggemaskan?

"eomma bilang jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu V,memalukan!" ujar Jae eomma. Tapi aku tidak peduli,lihatlah mereka yang sedang bermain,lucu.

"eomma~~~" rengekku sambil menatap Jae eomma dengan puppy eyesku.

"wae?" Jae eomma mengerutkan keningnya.

"aku ingin memelihara anak singa?" ujarku.

Sing~~~

Jae eomma terdiam sambil menatapku,tapi...

"MWO?" jeritnya dengan mata membelalak lebar.

"eomma jangan berteriak." protesku.

"apa yang ada di otakmu V-ah? Memelihara anak singa? Kau ingin jadi makan malam mereka?"

"anni eomma... Anak singa tidak akan menggigit." bantahku. "eomma jeballllllllllll~~~" mohomku lagi. Yongjae eomma pasti akan mengabulkannya.

"TIDAK."

Ckittttt ... Aku menghentikan senyumku seketika.

"itu berbahaya,dan lagi kau itu yeoja kenapa suka dengan singa. Harusnya kau itu suka anjing dan kucing." ujarnya lagi. Aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"anjing dan kucing kurang menarik eomma." jawabku sambil tetap memanyunkan bibirku. "eomma... Jebal..."

"tiiiiidddaaakkkk..."

"eomma..." aku merengek lagi,tidak peduli aku dimana dan umurku berapa,aku juga tidak peduli janjiku pada appa untuk tidak manja. Karena aku sangat menginginkannya.

"tidak. Kau mau aku mati konyol di bunuh Baekhyun atau Daehyun karena mengijinkanmu memelihara anak singa? Kau tau memanjakanmu saja sudah membuatku di marahi appamu,V. Dan itu pertama kalinya aku di marahi dan di bentak oleh Daehyun." tutur Jae eomma.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Memang aku salah waktu itu,dan aku kapok membuat appa marah. Tapi...

"hiks... hiks..." tanpa sadar aku terisak.

"yak! Kenapa kau menangis,sayang?"

"hiks... hiks... huweee..." tangisku semakin keras sekarang.

"aduh! Maafkan eomma sayang.!" ujar Jae eomma sambil memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Aku sedang kesal karena keinginanku di tolak.

"hiks..."

"uljimayo... Jangan menangis V,kau tau kan singa itu berhanya. Dia bisa memakanmu,kalau dia lapar." ujar Jae eomma.

"hiks... hiks..."

"permisi..." kudengar seseorang menyapa kami,aku tetap memeluk eomma.

"ye?" jawab eomma.

"hmmm... benarkah anda Yoo Yongjae?" tanya orang itu,kenapa orang itu tau marga lama eomma? Siapa orang itu? Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada eomma. Kulihat ada namja tinggi yang kupikir usianya hampir sama dengan Jae eomma. Namja itu berdiri di depan Jae eomma,dan kulihat wajah eomma sedikit terkejut dan kupikir eomma sedang mengingat-ingat siapa namja ini.

"ah! Park Chanyeol?" pekik eomma.

"yes! Aku benar,ternyata aku tidak salah mengenali orang. Dan kau masih mengingatku ternyata." ujar namja yang di sebut Jae eomma sebagai Park Chanyeol itu.

"haa! Ternyata kau juga sudah berubah. Yang tidak berubah hanya mata besarmu ternyata. Hahaha." ujar Jae eomma lagi.

"aishh! Itu bawaan lahirku Yongie."

"ah! Kau masih memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku merindukannya." ujar Jae eomma. Aku dilupakan! Siapa namja itu?

"hohoho... Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap memanggilmu Yongie,Jae." jawab namja itu. "kau makin cantik dan menggemaskan... "

"Akhh... Jangan mencubit pipiku. Appo."

"dimana yang sakit tuan putri?"

Aku hanya cengo menatap dua orang yang ada di depanku ini. Mereka melupakanku,kemudian mereka bertingkah seperti anak muda,dan yang terpenting. Jae eomma seperti lupa kalau sudah menikah dengan appa. Dan juga aku sekarang terabaikan.

"ekhem..." aku berdeham. Langsung saja dua orang itu menatapku.

"ah! Yeollie,kenalkan dia Jung Taehyung,V-ah kenalkan dirimu pada Chanyeol ajushi. Kajja." perintah Jae eomma.

"annyeonghaseo ajushi. Jung Taehyun imnida. Anda bisa memanggilku V,ajushi. Senang bertemu ajushi." aku membungkuk sedikit setelah mengenalkan diri.

"annyeong,Park Chanyeol imnida. Kau menggemaskan sekali." ujar ajushi ini. "Yongie,anakmu menggemaskan sekali."

"hahaha... Tentu saja dia menggemas. Ibunya saja luar biasa cantik dan menggemaskan jadi tidak salah jika V juga menggemaskan." ujar Jae eomma sambil mencubit pelan pipiku. "tapi,dia bukan anakku,Yeollie." lanjut Jae eomma.

Kulihat ajushi ini membelalakan mata lebarnya hingga jadi semakin lebar dan menakutkan.

"maksudmu? Aku jelas mendengar dia memanggilmu eomma tadi." tanya ajushi ini pada Jae eomma.

"hohoho... Tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuat V takut." ujar Jae eomma,menyuarakan suara hatiku yang memang benar membuatku takut. "V anak suamiku dengan istri pertamanya."

"MWO?"

"yak! Tidak usah berteriak. Dan hentikan melototkan matamu seperti itu. Mengerikan."

"tapi..."

"aku seorang istri kedua." ujar Jae eomma.

"ha? Ba...bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol ajushi sambil menatapku sekarang.

"hoho... Semua bisa saja terjadi,Yeol. Oh iya! Kau sendirian kesini?" tanya eomma. Dan sepertinya ajushi ini masih memikirkan kalau Jae eomma adalah istri kedua appa.

"Yeol..." Jae eomma menyenggol lengan ajushi.

"ah! eh! oh! Aku bersama anakku dan pacarnya. Yah! Kau taulah anakku ingin mengenalkan pacarnya padaku." jawab ajushi. Oh! Ajushi ini sudah menikah,dan apa itu? Anaknya memperkenalkan pacarnya pada ajushi ini.

"anakku kira-kira seusia dengan V." kata ajushi ini.

"jinjja?" tanya eomma.

"ne. Berapa usiamu manis?" tanya ajushi ini padaku.

"15tahun ajushi." jawabku.

"hmmm... Anakku lebih tua darimu kalau begitu,Luhanie berumur 16tahun." kata Chanyeol ajushi.

"jinjja... Anakmu perempuan Yeollie-ah?"

"begitulah! Anakku it..."

"APPA..." sebuah teriakan menginteruksi kami. "appa kemana saja,aku dan Hunnie mencari appa kemana-mana." ujar yeoja itu,pasti anak Chanyeol ajushi.

"hahaha.. Mianhae Lu,appa bertemu teman lama. Lu,kenalkan ini Yongjae ajuma dan ini anaknya Taehyung."

"annyeong..." aku dan Jae eomma menyapa berbarengan.

"annyeong Park Luhan imnida." yeoja bernama Luhan itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "ah! Dan ini Oh Sehun."

"annyeong..."

Wah! Enak sekali Luhan-ssi,diijinkan pacaran oleh Chanyeol ajushi. Coba aku seperti itu,sayangnya TIDAK...

**Flashback...**

"appa tidak mengijinkan kau pacaran untuk saat ini V-ah! Mengingat nilaimu selalu mengkhawatirkan." ujar appa. Appa menceramahiku tidak boleh pacaran. Siapa juga yang mau pacaran? Ini gara-gara surat sialah itu.

"aku tidak berniat pacaran appa,jadi appa tenang saja." jawabku.

"kau itu satu-satunya putri appa,appa tidak mau kau terjerumus." ujar appa lagi. "kau tau anak perempuan rekan bisnis appa,ada yang hamil diluar nikah. Dan itu sangat memalukan. Makanya appa melarangmu pacaran untuk saat ini."

Huhh! Appa selalu saja! Tidak semua anak akan seperti itu. Meski sekarang aku punya pacar,aku tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu. Dan bisa-bisa appa berkata seperti itu tidak mau anaknya berbuat yang tidak-tidak padahal dia dan eomma sering mengumbar kemesraan dimana saja. Cih!

"sudahlah Dae,TaeTae tidak akan mengecewakan kita. Tenang saja,percayalah pada TaeTae." bela eomma. Eomma memang selalu membelaku. I LUV U MOM!

"heh! Bela saja terus anak perempuan manjamu ini,Baek." keluh appa pada eomma.

"dia juga anak perempuan manjamu,Dae." balas eomma.

"tapi lihatlah,100% dia adalah fotokopi dirimu? Sepertinya aku hanya menyumbangkan sperma untuk membuatnya jadi saja...AkH!"

"jaga ucapanmu tuan Jung,TaeTae ada disini sekarang." eomma mencubit dan sedikit membentak appa. Eomma dan appa selalu saja begitu.

"akhhhh... Sudahlah! Eomma dan appa tidak perlu berdebat soal kenapa aku tidak mirip appa. Lagipula aku tidak mau mirip appa punya kulit hitam. Dan soal pacar,aku sama sekali belum berminat. Jangan terkecoh dengan surat cinta yang di kirim Kim Seokjin sunbae,karena aku tidak kenal dengan namja itu. Jadi,appa tenang saja. Seperti yang aku bilang kemarin aku belum berminat untuk punya pacar. Appa dan eomma mengertikan?" ujarku panjang lebar. Meski sebenarnya hatiku sedikit tidak enak mengucapkannya. Sekarang kulihat kedua orangtuaku menatapku cengo.

Greepp...

Tiba-tiba appa memelukku. " kau memang anak gadisku yang paling cantik,dan penurut. Meski kadang-kadang kau membuat appamu ini stress." ujar appa.

"yak! appa." protesku sambil melepas pelukannya.

**Flashback end**

Hah! Sebenarnya aku ingin menerima surat cinta Seokjin sunbae,tapi mengingat appa kalau marah mengerikan,sampai sekarang aku belum membalas surat cintanya.

"V... Chagi? Kenapa kau melamun sayang?" suara Yongjae eomma membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"ah! Annio..." jawabku.

"oh iya.. Ngomong-ngomong tadi kuperhatikan kau menangis V,ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol ajushi. Aku langsung cemberut lagi,teringat anak singa. Aku menatap kearah kandang singa lagi yang kini terlihat 2 anak singa sedang bermain.

"aku ingin itu ajushi." ujarku lesu sambil menunjuk anak singa di kandang.

"MWO?" pekik anak ajushi itu. "kau serius? Itu singa." katanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Aku mendelik menatapnya.

"tentu saja aku serius." jawabku sedikit ketus. " lihatlah anak singa itu,sangat lucuuuu... kyaa ~"

"mereka berbahaya sayang." kata Jae eomma. "kajja kita kekandang yang lainnya. Kita lihat satwa lainnya." ajak Jae eomma.

"aku ingin disini,eomma." kataku.

"tidak! Eomma tidak mau ambil resiko di bunuh Baekhyun hanya karena kau melompat ke kandang singa. Kajja." Jae eomma menarikku menjauh dari kandang singa.

"eommaaa... Bye my lovely lion. CHu~"

"ah! Yongie tunggu!" panggil Chanyeol ajushi,otomatis eomma menghentikan langkahnya.

"ah! Aku melupakanmu. Mianhae Yeollie." ujar Jae eomma.

"gwenchana. Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

Ha? Chanyeol ajushi meminta nomor ponsel eomma,yang benar saja?

"ah! Tentu saja. Kemarikan ponselmu."

Chanyeol ajushi memberikan ponselnya pada Jae eomma dan Jae eomma memgetikkan nomornya sepertinya.

"ini sudah!" kata eomma sambil mengembalikan ponselnya.

"gomawo.. Kapan-kapan kalau ada waktu mari kita ngobrol-ngobrol lagi." ajak ajushi itu.

"tentu..."

"APPA... Ayo kita ke aquarium.." interiksi anak perempuan Chanyeol ajushi.

"ah! Ne,tunggu sebentar. Kalau begitu selamat bersenang Yongie,V-ah kapan-kapan ajushi akan mengajakmu kerumah teman ajuahi yang memelihara singa. Kudengar singanya sedang mengandung sekarang." ujar Chanyeol ajushi.

"Jinjja?"

"ne tentu saja. Kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol ajushi.

Aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku.

"oke! Nanti kalau aku sudah senggang aku akan menghubungi eommamu. Annyeong." pamit ajushi itu.

"annyeong." balasku dan eomma bersamaan.

"YEIIIIIII... Anak singa...anak singa..."

"V hentikan sayang,semua orang menatap kita."

"hehehehehe"

.

**Daehyun POV**

.

Akhirnya aku bisa mengistirahatkan tanganku dan otakku dari bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas itu. Jam berapa sekarang? Oh jam 3.

"apa yang sedang di lakukan Baekkie sekarang?" gumamku. Segera kuraih ponselku dan menekan angka satu yang akan tersambung dengan nomor Baekhyun.

"yeoboseo... Wae Dae?" sapanya.

"hahaha..." aku terkekeh pelan. "kau sedang apa baby?"

"aku bukan bayi jangan panggil aku baby."

"hahaha... Baiklah! Kau sedang apa yeobo?"

"aku sedang makan,Dae. Ada apa?"

Aku melihat jam tanganku. "ini baru jam 3 sore. Kau makan lagi?"

"please Dae,kau tau aku sedang mengandung anakmu,yang artinya sebanyak apapun aku makan aku tidak akan kenyang. Karena appanya juga rakus!"

"aku tidak rakus,Baek. Hanya suka makan."

"sama saja suamiku yang tampan."

"oke! Kali ini kau menang. Jadi,dimana anak-anak?"

"oh! Hoseok tadi pergi dengan Zelo. Dan V ke kebun binatang Yongjae."

"hmmm... Kuharap nilai Hoseok tidak akan turun karena sudah berani berpacaran. Dan V aku sangat sangsi kalau nilainya akan bagus.

"hah! Sudahlah Dae,biarkan anak-anak menikmati masa remaja mereka. Dan perlu kau ingat,bahkan kau sudah mulai berpacaran sejak kelas 1 SMA,jadi jangan melarang anak-anakmu untuk punya pacar. Dan satu lagi,nilai Hoseok tidak akan pernah turun meskipun dia sering membolos sekalipun. Oh! Jangan larang-larang V juga untuk punya pacar. Itu adalah salah satu dari proses pendewasaan dirinya,agar dia tidak terlalu manja lagi."

"kau seperti seorang penceramah,yeobo." ujarku setelah Baekhyun menghentikan ceramah panjangnya.

"hah! Sudahlah Dae,biarkan anak-anak menikmati liburan mereka. Kau taukan,kita batal ke Macau karena aku hamil. Jadi,jangan grecoki mereka dengan nilai turun dan lain sebagainya. Arra?"

"ne arra nyonya besar Jung." itu jawabku. Aku tidak mau membuat Baekhyun marah-marah karena akan berpengaruh pada kehamilannya.

"jam berapa kau pulang?"

"hmm... sekitar jam 6,wae? Kau ingin sesuatu lagi?" tanyaku sedikit was-was.

"anniyo. Aku sedang tidak menginginkan sesuatu,kecuali anak itik berwarna kuning."

"Baek,itu artinya kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Dan dimana aku bisa mendapat anak itik berwarna kuning?" dugaanku benar. Anakku sekali lagi sangat menyebalkan.

"molla... Pokoknya bawakan aku anak itik warna kuning dengan kandangnya berwarna pink. Arra?"

"hah!" aku menghela nafasku sambil memijat pelipisku. "arra.. Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu,tapi itu tidak gratis yeobo. Hehehe!"

"maksudmu ada imbalannya? Apa?"

"sudah lama kita tidak bermain ranjang,sayang. Kau tau tubuhmu itu sudah lama ti..."

"minta saja pada Yongjae,anakku tidak mau kau menyentuhku untuk saat ini."

Sudah kuduga,anak ketigaku tidak jauh beda dengan V,sangat menyebalkan saat masih dalam kandungan.

"arra... arra." jawabku tidak bersemangat.

"ya sudah,aku mau makan dulu. Bye yeobo."

Hahh! Belum sempat aku menjawab,sudah di tutup. Tadi Baekhyun bilang V di ajak Yongjae ke kebun binatang? Singa! Segera aku menekan angka 2 pada ponselku untuk menghubungi Yongjae.

"yeobseo oppa?"

"hemm... Kau dimana,yeobo?"

"aku baru saja akan pulang. Wae?"

"Baekhyun bilang kau mengajak V untuk pergi ke kebun binatang?"

"oh... Ne."

"apa V membuat masalah?"

"yah! Sedikit. Tadi dia sedikit membuatku susah saat di kandang singa,oppa."

"sudah kuduga. Hmmm.. Tapi kalian baik-baik sajakan?"

"tentu,dan tadi V minta memelihara anak singa."

"hahh! Itu adalah keinginannya sejak dulu,memelihara anak singa."

"hahaha.. Benarkah? Tadi aku bertemu teman lamaku,yang berjanji pada V untuk mengajak kerumah temannya yang memelihara singa."

"teman lama? Dari busan?"

"ne oppa. Temanku waktu aku SMP dulu. Dia tinggal di Seoul sekarang."

"ohh! Tapi janjinya pada V,sungguh membahayakan. Oh iya! Kau bawa saja V pulang kerumahmu nanti aku akan menjemputnya."

"baiklah oppa. Oppa,V ingin bicara."

"berika padanya." Apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu sekarang!

"APPA..." teriaknya.

"tidak perlu berteriak,appa belum tuli." jawabku.

"hehehehe..."

"katakan apa yang kau inginkan? appa sudah bisa menebak gelagatmu." ujarku.

"appa selalu berprasangka buruk padaku."

"lalu? jika kau meminta memelihara anak singa. Maafkan appa anak manis." potongku.

"APPA MENYEBALKAN." teriaknya dan langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"dasar manja." kekehku.

Aku berdiri dari kursi yang aku duduki sejak pagi,meregangkan pinggangku. Semakin tua aku semakin merasa semakin payah dalam stamina. Hah! Kalau Yongguk hyung bilang,aku kebanyakan istri. Aish! Aku hanya punya dua istri.

Heh! Dengan kehamilan Baekhyun sekarang sepertinya cintaku padanya semakin bertambah,dan entahlah perasaanku pada Yongjae semakin lama semakin menghilang. Dulu memang aku sangat mencintainya,bahkan melebihi cintaku pada Baekhyun. Tapi,sejak aku kehilangan calon anakku,entah kenapa rasa cintaku itu semakin lama semakin berubah. Dan kenapa aku tetap mempertahankan pernikahanku dengannya itu hanya karena aku ingin melindunginya dan menjaganya. Aku juga jarang sekali berhubungan intim dengan Yongjae,berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Kejamkah aku? Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk Yongjae.

.

**Author POV**

.

"tumben kau pulang cepat oppa?" tanya Yongjae begitu membukakan pintu untuk Daehyun.

"semua pekerjaanku sudah kuselesaikan." jawab Daehyun sambil mengecup kening Yongjae.

"ohh..."

"dimana V? " tanya Daehyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang TV apartemen Yongjae.

"V sedang tidur,mungkin kelelahan. Tadi dia sangat antusias saat di kebun binatang." jawab Yongjae. Daehyun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala. "kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu oppa?"

"tidak... Hanya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!." ujar Daehyun.

"ye,apa itu?" tanya Yongjae,sebenarnya dia sedikit penasaran juga.

Daehyun mengubah posisi duduknya. "begini ! Kau tau kalau Baekkie..." Daehyun menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Yongjae ragu.

"lanjutkan oppa!"

"aku takut menyakitimu,Jae!" ujar Daehyun.

Yongjae tersenyum. "katakan oppa."

"Heh!" Daehyun menghela nafasnya. "maafkan aku sebelumnya. Kau tau kan kalau sekarang Baekhyun sedang mengandung." Daehyun mengentikan ucapannya dan kembali menatap Yongjae khawatir. "dan karena usianya tidak muda lagi,maka aku harus lebih sering menjaganya. Dan itu pasti akan membuatku jarang bisa menginap disini." jelas Daehyun.

Yongjae kembali tersenyum,dan mulai menggenggam tangan kiri Daehyun yang di jari manisnya ada 2 cincin kawin yang di pakai secara bertumpuk. Yang bawah adalah cincin kawinnya dengan Baekhyun,sedang di atasnya cincin kawinnya dengan Yongjae. Dua cincin itu memiliki bentuk yang berbeda.

"kumohon jagalah Baekhyun,oppa. Jangan biarkan terjadi sesuatu padanya dan bayinya. Jangan sampai kesalahan itu terulang pada Baekhyun oppa." ujar Yongjae.

Daehyun menatapa Yongjae dengan tatapan yang bercampur merasa bersalah dan kasihan.

"aku mengerti posisi oppa,jadi jangan sungkan padaku. Dengan mengijinkanmu menjaga Baekhyun sudah membuatku bahagia. Lagipula kan aku juga bisa mengunjungimu kalau aku kangen padamu oppa. Sewaktu aku masih tinggal di busan kau juga hanya 2minggu sekali mengunjungiku jadi itu sudah biasa oppa. Jangan khawatirkan aku." terang Yongjae yang membuat Daehyun semakin merasa berasalah.

"tapi..."

"stttt... Aku baik-baik saja oppa." tegas Yongjae.

Grep...

Daehyun langsung memeluk Yongjae,Yongjaepun balas memeluk Daehyun. Walau sebenarnya hati Yongjae sebenarnya sakit mengucapkan itu,namun dia sadar akan posisinya. Dia hanya seorang istri kedua,dia sudah banyak menyakiti Baekhyun sebelumnya,jadi Yongjae sadar rasa sakitnya itu tidak ada apa-apanya bila di bandingkan dengan rasa sakit Baekhyun dulu. Apalagi dengan kondisinya yang tidak bisa menjadi wanita sempurna,tidak ada alasan baginya untuk melarang Daehyun bersama Baekhyun yang akan memberikan Daehyun anak ketiga. Walau juga sebenarnya dia sangat iri pada Baekhyun karena bisa memberikan anak untuk Daehyun.

"mianhae..." ucap Daehyun.

Yongjae menggeleng dalam pelukan Daehyun. "anniyo... Tidak ada yang salah dan perlu di maafkan disini oppa."

"tapi aku menyakitimu,Jae?"

"tidak,kau sama sekali tidak menyakitiku oppa. Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Yongjae setelah melepas pelukannya pada Daehyun dan tersenyum.

Daehyun kembali memeluk Yongjae. Tiba-tiba hati Daehyun terasa berbunga-bunga,dia merasa bangga pada dirinya karena bisa memiliki wanita seperti Baekhyun dan Yongjae,sama cantik dan baik hati,meski Baekhyun kerap bersikap kasar tapi dia wanita yang sempurna,demikian juga dengan Yongjae meski tidak bisa memberikan anak untuknya,Yongjae adalah seorang wanita lemah lembut yang mengerti dirinya,meski kadang dia juga bersikap frontal saat bertemu Baekhyun. Daehyun merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung sedunia. Ditambah dengan anak lelakinya yang tampan dan juga penurut dan anak perempuannya yang cantik dan menggemaskan meski kadang juga menyebalkan.

"Jae,bolehkah aku?" tanya Daehyun di telinga Yongjae,dengan tangan mulai meraba-raba pinggang ramping Yongjae.

Yongjae yang sudah mengerti apa yang diminta Daehyun itu pun hanya mengangguk,mengijinkan suaminya melakukan 'itu' padanya.

Daehyun yang menyadari anggukan dari Yongjae langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menggendong Yongjae ke kamarnya. Dia tidak mau membuang waktu karena kebutuhan rohaninya itu sudah tidak bisa di tahan lebih lama ada Baekhyun yang menungginya dirumah.  
*biarlah DaeJae melakukan sesuatu dulu*

.

.

Saat ini V sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan mulut yang terus mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada guru sejarah yang menyuruhnya membuat esay sebuah buku sejarah karena V ketahuan tertidur saat guru itu menjelaskan. Padahal ini adalah hari pertama di semester baru. Alhasil dia di usir dari kelas dan harus membuat esay itu di perpustakaan.

"awas saja pak tua,ku doakan kepalamu yang botak itu semakin botak,apa dia tidak tau kalau pelajarannya itu sungguh membosankan." omel V sambil mencari buku yang akan dia rangkum.

"dan lihat buku ini?" omel V lagi saat buku itu sudah di tangannya. "tebalnya seperti alkitap. Bisa patah jariku jika aku harus meringkas semuanya." V menatap buku itu dengan tatapan frustasi.

"kau sedang di hukum?"

Deg.

_'suara ini?'_ batin V. Kemudian V menoleh kesumber suara itu.

Deg..

Jantung V seperti mau lepas saat melihat wajah tampan orang itu sedang tersenyum padanya.

"s...sunbae." V tergagap. Namja itu adalah Kim Seokjin. Orang yang berusaha dihindari oleh V,karena insiden surat cinta.

"hmm... Kau sedang dihukum Taehyung-ah?" ulang Jin.

"ah... eh... oh.. n...ne,begitulah." jawab V.

"hahaha.. Tidak kusangka kau bisa dihukum,apa yang kau lakukan sehingga bisa di hukum?" tanya Jin pada V.

"hmm... itu... Aku hanya tertidur saat Park sonsengnim sedang menjelaskan." jawab V.

"ohh..."

"Sunbae sendiri sedang apa disini?" V memberanikan diri bertanya.

"aku mendapat dispensasi karena tidak perlu mengikuti remidi. Jadi ya aku keperpustakaan saja. Dan aku malah beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu disini." jawab Seokjin dengan senyumannya yang membuat V menatap tak berkedip kearah Seokjin. "aku bisa membantumu Taehyung-ah."

"eh! Tidak perlu sunbae,nanti merepotkan sunbae." tolak V halus.

Tapi Seokjin sudah terlanjur menarik tangan V untuk duduk di bangku yang disediakan di perpustakaan.

"nah! Mana yang harus dirangkum?" tanya Seokjin.

"harusnya sunbae tidak perlu melakukan ini." ujar V,merasa tidak enak dan juga agar bisa segera pergi dari Seokjin.

"anniya. Aku senang bisa membatu hobaeku,apalagi hobaeku itu adalah kau V." jawab Seokjin menatap mata V langsung.

Seolah terhipnotis dengan tatapan Seokjin,V pun hanya bisa diam dan balas menatap mata Seokjin. Dan V merasa hangat didadanya hanya dengan menatap mata Seokjin.

Grep..

V terkejut saat tiba-tiba Seokjin menggenggam tangannya. Dan meletakkan didadanya. Dan untung saja perpustakaan sedang sepi,karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung.

"kau bisa merasakannya?" tanya Seokjin.

" . . . . . . " V hanya terdiam.

"apakah kau bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya jantungku saat aku bersamamu?" ujar Seokjin lagi.

V semakin menundukkan kepalanya,sebenarnya dia sangat bahagia karena disukai oleh seorang Kim Seokjin. Dan kalau bukan karena ingat perkataan appanya V pasti sudah membalas surat cinta Seokjin sejak lama,malah mungkin akan menerima pernyataan cinta Seokjin.

"aku ingin tau balasan surat cintaku V!" ujar Seokjin lirih. Tapi sukses membuat V mengangkat kepalanya.

V menatap Seokjin beberapa saat,kemudian menunduk lagi. Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Seokjin.

"V?"

V menggenggam erat tangan Seokjin. "mianhae sunbae." bisik V lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Seokjin.

Sret...

V langsung melepas genggaman tangan Seokjin dan berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan,tidak peduli tatapan aneh orang-orang dan tugas yang harus di kerjakannya.

Sementara Seokjin yang masih menatap kearah pintu perpustakaan meski V sudah menghilang dari sana.

"jadi aku di tolak?" gumam Seokjin,sambil memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri.

Tapi sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum. "setidaknya aku sudah tau keputusannya,meski sebenarnya aku ingin tau alasannya menolakku. Tapi..." Seokjin menghentikan gumamannya saat menatap buku sejarah dihadapannya. "aku akan membantumu merangkum ini V." lanjut Seokjin,kemudian langsung membaca buku sejarah dihadapannya. #poor Jin*

.

**Hoseok POV**

.

"mwo?" pekikku kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Taemin.

"V menghilang oppa,aku sudah mencarinya kemana-kemana. Tapi tidak menemukannya. Hiks.." ujar Taemin sambil menyerahkan tas V padaku. Ini memang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah.

Kemana anak itu?

"kapan terakhir kau bertemu V dan dimana?" tanyaku.

"jam pelajaran sejarah,V memang di usir oleh Park sonsengnim karena tidur di jam pelajaran. Kemudian Park sonsengnim menyuruh V merangkum buku di perpustakaan,oppa." jawab Taemin.

"Kau sudah mencarinya keperpustakaan,Taemin-ah?"

"sudah oppa. Hasilnya nihil. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada V,oppa!" ujar Taemin.

"tenanglah! Aku kau pulang saja." kataku.

"tapi aku juga ingin mencari V."

"sudahlah. Minho,antar Taeminnie pulang.!" ujarku pada Minho.

"baik hyung." jawab Minho.

"tapi oppa..."

"V akan baik-baik saja,nanti aku akan menelponmu. Kajja pulanglah." setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung berlari kekelas Zelo.

"waeyo oppa. Kenapa kau berlarian begitu?" tanya Zelo yang masih mengemasi bukunya.

"aku titip tasku dan tas V,V menghilang aku akan mencarinya dulu." jelasku setelah menyerahkan tasku dan V pada Zelo aku langsung berlari mencari V.

Apa yang terjadi pada V? Kemana anak itu?

Sambil berlari menuju taman belakang aku mencoba menguhungi ponselnya tapi tidak di angkat.

"kemana kau gadis kecil? Bisa mati di bantai eomma dan appamu kalau aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Dasar adik manja." dumelku.

Yang aku katakan benar,eomma dan appa pasti akan mencincangku jika aku tidak bisa menemukan V. Hah! Appa kalau marah mengerikan,kupingku bisa panas kalau diomeli eomma beberapa jam.

Sekarang aku berada di lapangan sepak bola sekolah. Disana terlihat beberapa anak club sepak bola yang sudah mulai melakukan pemanasan.

Aku terdiam. " jika V sedang badmood tempat yang biasa kunjungi adalah... Kantin..."

Aku segera berlari ke kantin,kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh kanti. Dan... GOTCHA... Anak manja itu ada disana,duduk meja paling pojok sambil menatap keluar jendela. Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"hey..." panggilku.

Eh!

V menoleh padaku,menatapku dengan mata sembab seperti habis menangis. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang terlihat lesu tak bersemangat itu. Ada apa?

"waeyo?" tanyaku setelah mendudukkan diriku di sampingnya.

"hiks.. oppa.." isaknya langsung memelukku.

"katakan pada oppa,ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku lagi sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"hiks..."

Cukup lama kami dalam posisi ini,kubiarkan V terus menangis dipelukanku. Bisa kurasakan kemejaku basak sekarang. Tapi kalau bukan padaku sekarang pada siapa akan bersandar. Ini disekolah bukan dirumah.

"katakan pada oppa ada apa V-ah?" tanyaku lagi setelah V mulai tenang.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya. "aniyo.." katanya sambil menunduk. Aku menaikkan satu alisku. V yang ada dihadapanku seperti bukan V.

"kau yakin tidak ingin cerita pada oppa?" desakku lagi.

V menggelengkan kepalanya,kemudian berkata "aku ingin pulang oppa. Kajja!"

V menarik tanganku untuk segera pulang. Apa masalah yang dia hadapi sampai dia tidak mau bercerita padaku. Aku akan mengatakan ini pada eomma nanti.

Sifat menyembunyikan masalah besar yang mengganggu batinnya adalah sifat V yang paling aku tidak suka. Karena dengan V menyembunyikannya aku tidak bisa memerankan peranku sebagai kakak untuk membantunya. Meski dia manja,tapi jangan pikir dia tidak bisa bersikap keras.

"kenapa V menangis oppa?" tanya Zelo yang sudah menungguku di samping mobilku.

"biarkan V masuk dulu dan kita segera pulang." ujarku. V menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku,sepertinya dia malu matanya sembab. Zelo membukakan pintu belakang mobilku.

"ada apa oppa?" tanya Zelo dengan raut wajah khawatir setelah menutup pintu jok belakang tempat V duduk.

"molla. Sepertinya ada yang menganggu pikirannya. Tadi aku menemukannya dudul melamun di kantin seorang diri." jawabku.

"aneh! Tidak biasanya V seperti itu."

"iya begitulah... Kajja! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang terlebih dahulu." ajakku. Kemudian kami masuk ke mobil.

.Setelah sampai dirumah,V langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan eomma. Tumben!

"ada apa dengan adikmu,Seokkie?" tanya eomma dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"molla eomma." jawabku. Ah! Eomma tidak boleh khawatir,itu bisa menganggu kandungannya. "tenanglah eomma. Mungkin Taehyungie sedang sebal pada temannya." lanjutku.

"tapi... Biar eomma ke kamarnya." ujar eomma yang lamgsung berjalan menuju kamar Taehyung.

.

**Author POV****  
**

Klek...

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar V,dan melihat V sedang tengkurap di ranjang quenn sizenya yang penuh dengan boneka. V sedang tengkurap,bisa Baekhyun pastikan pasti V sedang menangis sekarang. Baekhyun berjalan pelan mendekati V,dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang V.

"waeyo chagi?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil mengelus rambut V.

"hiks..." hanya isakan V yang terdengar.

"ceritalah pada eomma sayang,agar eomma bisa membantumu. Waeyo?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

" . . . . . . "

"chagiya... eomma mohon berbagilah pada eomma. Eomma akan sedih jika kau sedih seperti ini." ujar Baekhyun lagi.

Srek...

Perlahan V mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai bangun terduduk. Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah sedih V. Dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung membawa V ke pelukannya.

"hiks... hiks... eomma..." isak V.

"waeyo sayang? Ceritakan pada eomma." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap rambut V.

"hiks... Aku menolak Seokjin sunbae eomma.. hiks..."

"MWO?" pekik Baekhyun. Langsung melepas V dari pelukannya dan menatap tajam V. V sekarang malah cemberut.

"eomma jangan berteriak." ujar V.

"apa maksudmu? Seokjin? Orang yang mengirimimu surat cinta? Kau kemarin bilang tidak menyukainya tapi sekarang kau bilang menolaknya dan kau menangis? Kau sedih?" cerocos Baekhyun yang membuat V menundukkan kepalanya.

"itu... itu... Aku takut appa marah." jawab V lirih.

"jadi,sebenarnya kau menyukai Seokjin?" selidik Baekhyun.

V semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"benarkan! Kau juga menyukai namja itu?"

" . . . . . . " V hanya terdiam. Dia tentu takut mengakuinya.

"katakan pada eomma sayang. Eomma tidak akan marah atau akan melarangmu. Karena semakin lama kau akan semakin dewasa,jadi sekarang adalah saat dimana kau mulai belajar dewasa. Dan perlu kau tau memiliki pacar adalah salah satu cara belajar dewasa,dengan berpacaran kau akan belajar memahami orang lain,menjaga orang lain,dan menjaga bagaimana agar hubungan yang kau bina itu tetap bisa terjalin dengan baik." terang Baekhyun,V memperhatikan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut eommanya dengan seksama.

"jadi sayang,kau tidak perlu takut pada orangtuamu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Apalagi appamu. Kau tau,appamu itu sudah mulai berpacaran sejak kelas 1 SMA. Dan appamu itu adalah playboy sejati saat di perguruan tinggi,makanya harabojimu menjodohkan appamu dengan eomma agar sikap playboy appamu itu menghilang." lanjut Baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama V tersenyum. "jadi eomma mengijinkanku menyukai Seokjin sunbae? dan tidak melarangku punya pacar?" tanya V sedikit girang.

"hmmm...hmm..." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yaiii..." pekik V tapi sejurus kemudian kembali menekuk wajahnya. "tapi,aku sudah terlanjur menolaknya eomma." ujar V.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan kembali mengusap pipi V. "kau masih bisa kembali mengejarnya sayang."

"tapi..."

"berusahalah!" Baekhyun memberikan dorongan semangat untuk anak perempuannya. "eomma akan membujuk appamu juga agar mengijinkan kau punya pacar. Hihihi... Eomma jadi teringat waktu eomma SMA dulu. Dulu eomma tidak pernah pacaran sama sekali,karena sibuk dengan sekolah. Tau-tau setelah eomma lulus dan bekerja di perusahaan kakekmu,eomma sudah bertunangan dan segera menikah dengan appamu. hahaha.. Appamu adalah laki-laki pertama dan terakhir di hidup eomma."

V memasang tampang cengo.. 'eomma tidak pernah pacaran,dan langsung saja menikah dengan appa. Tapi kata-katanya tadi seolah eomma adalah profesional. Cih!' batin V.

.

.

Usia kehamilan Baekhyun sekarang memang sudah memasuki bulan keempat. Dan itu semakim membuat Daehyun pusing di buatnya. Seperti sekarang.

"aishh... Aku sudah bilang Dae,aku mau merah,kenapa kau merangkai bunga dengan warna pink. Anakmu tidak suka! Rangkai lagi." omel Baekhyun pada Daehyun yang tengah menatap hasil rangkaian bunganya selama 3 jam dengan tatapan frustasi.

Yah! Sekarang Baekhyun sedang mengidam karangan bunga yang dirangkai sendiri oleh Daehyun. Yang membuat Daehyun yang biasanya sedang bekerja di balik meja kerjanya di lantai paling atas Jung Group sekarang duduk disebuah gazebo di tengah taman bunga dengan Baekhyun dihadapannya dengan seorang wanita guru merangkai bunga.

"aku tidak mau tau. Ulangi lagi." titah Baekhyun.

"demi tuhan Baek,tanganku sakit terkena duri. Lagipula pink sangat cocok denganmu." ujar Daehyun dengan nada frustasi.

"ahhh... Aku tidak mau tau.. Pokoknya ulangi lagi. Aku mau warna merah." putus Baekhyun. "Himchan-ah tuntun Daehyun lagi." ujar Baekhyun pada wanita yang duduk di sampingnya.

"hats... Kau ini,tidak berubah. Aku berani bertaruh anakmu perempuan. Jinjja. Kau tak kasihan pada suamimu,Baek?" omel yeoja yang di panggil Himchan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "kau tega pada sahabatmu ini,Channie." ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sedih yang di buat-buat.

"aku sudah tau tabiatmu! Hentikan puppymu yang sudah tidak cocok dengan umurmu itu." Himchan kembali mengomel. "kau sudah membuat waktuku terbuang sia-sia nyonya besar Jung."

"aku jarang meminta bantuan,Channie. Jadi apa salahnya kali ini aku membuatmu repot." Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"oh Tuhan." gumam Himchan sambil mengurut keningnya. Bagi Himchan,Baekhyun yang sedang hamil selalu membuatnya stress.

"dan ini salahmu Daehyun-ah." kali ini Himchan mengomel pada Daehyun yang tengah kembali memulai merangkai bunga,kali ini dengan warna pink.

"wae? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan,nonna?" protes Daehyun karena disalahkan oleh Himchan.

"tentu saja,kenapa kau membuat Baekhyun hamil lagi? Ha?" ujar Himchan.

"nonna,salahkan sendiri sahabatmu itu,kenapa melepas alat kontrasepsinya!" jawab Daehyun santai dan kembali fokus pada karangab bunga di tangannya.

Plak...

"akhh... Baek kenapa kau memukul kepalaku." protes Daehyun karena Baekhyun memukulnya.

"mulut siapa yang mengatakan ingin punya anak lagi biar aku tidak kesepian." ketus Baekhyun.

"kau tau aku hanya bercanda,lagipula kan Hoseok dan Taehyung tidak selamanya tinggal dirumah Yongjae." bantah Daehyun.

"kau menyebalkan Jung Daehyun." teriak Baekhyun.

"YAK! YAK! jangan berkelahi disini. Oh demi tuhan! Aku jadi malu punya sahabat seperti kalian. Kalian ini,ingat anak kalian sudah menjelang dewasa semua,dan sebentar lagi kalian akan punya anak lagi. Tadi kebiasaan kalian sungguh..." keluh Himchan.

Sedangkan Daehyun dan Baekhyun sepertinya tidak mempedulikan ocehan Himchan terbukti dengan Daehyun kembali merangkai bunganya dan Baekhyun kembali menatap layar Tab-nya.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

.

Rasanya sungguh lelah padahal hanya duduk sambil melihat Daehyun merangkai bunga itu. Hah! Anakku sungguh tau bagaimana cara mengerjai appanya. Sepertinya benar prediksi Daehyun kalau nanti anak ini adalah yeoja. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus perutku.

"annyeong sayang. Apakah hari ini kau senang? Hihihi.. Eomma sangat senang hari ini karena bisa membuat appamu mengerang frustasi." ujarku dengan nada lembut pada perutku.

"ternyata kalian berdua bersekongkol ya? Ha?" kudengar suara Daehyun dan benar saja dia barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"hehehe... Mianhae appa." kataku menirukan suara anak kecil.

Daehyun berjalan mendekatiku dengan wajah yang di tekuk dan bibir manyunnya. "hentikan memanyunkan bibirmu,Dae. Bibirmu jadi terlihat semakin tebal."

"tapi bibirku sexy kan?" ujarnya sambil menggigit genit bibir bawahnya. Demi Tuhan! Memang bibirnya itu sexy,tapi sekarang aku merasa jijik dengan tingkah sok genitnya.

"hentikan tingkahmu itu. Aku ingin muntah." ujarku.

"benarkah?" tanyanya,sekarang mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. "tapi,kau selalu tak bisa menolak saat bibir ini menyentuk bibirku. Malah kau akan seperti ini.. Akhh... Daeh... Nghhh... AKH... Ya! Sakit." teriaknya karena aku mencubitnya.

"rasakan..."

"kau memang harus dihukum sayang." ujarnya.

"yak! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyaku sedikit gugup karena Daehyun sudah berada didepan wajahku.

"tentu saja,menghukummu." bisiknya kemudian kurasakan bibirnya sudah menempel di bibirku.

"hmmmp..." lenguhku saat Daehyun menggigit bibir bawahku yang membuatku membuka mulutku dan dengan lincah(?) lidah Daehyun masuk dan bermain dengan lidahku.

"akhh... Dae ~~" desahku saatnya tangannya sudah berada didadaku dan ciumannya sidah berpindah keleherku.

"kau sungguh menggoda Baek." bisiknya ditelingaku yang mengantarkan sengatan geli padaku,aku meremas rambutnya.

"EKHEM..."

Bruk...

"Aduh..!"

"setidaknya eomma dan appa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu." ujar Hoseok.

Blush...

Aku hanya diam,tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan pada Hoseok. Aku malu anak lelakiku memergokiku sedang bermesraan dengan suamiku.

"sakit Baek.." koor Daehyun. "dan kau,kenapa main masuk kamar appa ha?"

"appa dan eomma tidak menutup pintu." jawab Hoseok datar. "untung aku yang melihat,bagaimana kalau sampai Taehyungie yang melihat bagaimana? Appa melarang Taehyung pacaran karena takut nanti dia terjerumus,tapi appa sendiri justru berbuat mesum tanpa tau tempat. Huh!" omel Hoseok. Aku sedikit terheran. Anakku yang biasanya sedikit bicara ini menjadi cerewet hari ini.

"i...itu..."

"sudahlah! Benar kata V,appa dan eomma memang kelewat mesra."

BLAM...

Aku hanya menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dengan tatapan cengo.

"Dae... Hoseok kenapa?" tanyaku.

"molla Baek." 

.

. 

**T**aehyung**B**aekhyun**C**entil... 

**Semoga terhibur... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai hai... I'm back..****  
****Langsung aja kecerita ya ~******

**~Check this out~****  
**  
**.**

**Maafkan kalau ada typo beterbaran dimana-mana **

**.**

**.**

******Author : Lynda Kim**

******Tittle : OMG ! I Have Two Mommy..****  
****(SEQUEL)**

******Cast : DaeBaekTae and other**

******Genre : Family,GS and bla bla….**

******Rate : M******

**Length : 4of ?****  
**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Eomma... Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya V sambil menenteng sebuah sepatu bayi dengan bentuk boneka singa memperlihatkan pada Baekhyun dan Yongjae yang tengah memilih baju-baju bayi di hadapan mereka.

Baekhyun dan Yongjae menatap kearah V,"Kenapa singa lagi V-ah?" tanya Yongjae. Pasalnya semua barang d pilih V bergambar hewan buas tersebut.

"ini lucu eomma.." bantah V sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"lagipula belum tentu dongsaengmu nanti adalah namja,TaeTae." imbuh Baekhyun.

"pokoknya aku mau yang ini." putus V,langsung memasukkan sepatu bentuk singa kedalam troli belanja mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu,jadi seluruh anggota keluarga Jung menutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk berbelanja dan jalan-jalan. Target belanja utama mereka adalah perlengkapan untuk bayi yang di perkirakan satu bulan lagi akan lahir. Yup! Usia kehamilan Baekhyun sekarang sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan. Dan tentu saja seluruh anggota keluarga menantikan kelahiran bayi mungil yang akan dilahirkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau sangat terobsesi pada hewan mengerikan itu,sayang?" tanya Daehyun yang datang menghampiri ketiga wanita bersama Hoseok di belakangnya.

"Mereka tidak mengerikan appa,mereka lucu." bantah V tidak terima Daehyun mengatai hewan kesayangannya.

"Heh! Harusnyakan yang tergila-gila pada binatang itu anak laki-lakiku,bukan anak perempuanku. Apakah jiwa mereka tertukar ya Tuhan." ujar Daehyun dengan nada sedikit mengeluh.

"Yak appa. Apa maksud appa mengatakan itu?" protes Hoseok tidak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh Daehyun,seolah dia bukan namja sejati. Sementara V semakin mempoutkan bibirnya,yang membuat orang gemas.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan singa appa,aku lebih tertarik dengan mobil sport dan grafik saham." ujar Hoseok.

Puk...

Daehyun menepuk bahu Hoseok. "Kau memang putraku,Seokkie. Tapi,apakah kau tidak tertarik pada yeoja? Kau sudah hampir masuk perguruan tinggi." tanya Daehyun.

PLAK...

"Akhh... Kenapa kau memukulku,Baek?" protes Daehyun yang kepalanya di pukul Baekhyun.

"Rasakan itu oppa. Hoseok bukan tipe playboy sepertimu." ujar Yongjae membela Hoseok.

"Dasar! Kau mau mengajari anakmu sesuatu yang tidak benar?" timpal Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian berdua mengeroyokku?" protes Daehyun.

"Memang sudah sepantasnya kau mendapatkan pukulan itu,Dae." jawab Baekhyun.

"Eomma appa. Hentikan. Ini tempat umum,jangan membuatku malu." ujar Hoseok. Ketiga orang dewasa itu seketika menatap kearah Hoseok. "Dan appa,aku sudah tertarik pada yeoja,aku sudah punya pacar,dan aku bukan tipe playboy seperti appa." lanjut Hoseok.

"Hah! Appamu yang memancing Seokkie sayang." kata Yongjae.

"Semoga kau tidak menyebalkan seperti appamu sayang." Baekhyun berkata sambil mengelus perut besarnya.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu,Baek?" protes Daehyun.

V yang menyaksikan kejadian di hadapannya hanya bisa diam dengan cengo.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan belanjanya,eonni." ajak Yongjae sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan kearah rak pakaian bayi lainnya.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaan mereka yang banyak,yang akhirnya meminta untuk diantar kurir ke kediaman keluarga Jung,kini Jung family sedang berjalan menuju ke food cort untuk makan siang. Yongjae berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Hoseok,sementara V dan Baekhyun di gandeng oleh Daehyun. Mereka semua bercengkerama dengan hangat,keluarga bahagia meski dengan 2 istri tapi terlihat harmonis.

"Hati-hati V-ah,jangan berjalan sambil makan." tegur Daehyun pada V yang memang sedang berjalan sambil menjilati es cream yang ada di tangannya.

"es creammu kemana-mana,sayang." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap bibir V dengan tisu yang terkena es cream yang dimakannya. Daehyun mencium rambut V karena merasa lucu dengan anak gadis manjanya yang belepotan es cream.

Yongjae menatap kearah Daehyun,Baekhyun dan V yang memang berjalan di depannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya sedikit cemburu melihat itu,tapi tentu saja Yongjae tetap tau akan posisinya.

Grep..

Yongjae merasakan Hoseok semakin erat merangkulnya. "Aku tau apa yang eomma pikirkan." ujar Hoseok. Yongjae menatap anak tirinya. "Meskipun eomma tidak bisa menempati posisi tertinggi di hatiku,hati appa atau hati Taehyungie tapi yang perlu eomma tau adalah kami semua menyayangi dan mencintai eomma seperti aku menyayangi dan mencintai eommaku." lanjut Hoseok. "Jadi,jangan pernah memasang wajah sedih seperti itu lagi eomma." tambah Hoseok.

Yongjae terdiam sambil menatap senyum hangat anak tirinya itu,rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Selama ini memang Hoseok sangat mengerti dirinya,Hoseok sudah seperti anak kandungnya. Begitupun dengan V,tapi dalam kontens yang berbeda. Kemudian Yongjae tersenyum dan membalas rangkulan anak tirinya tersebut.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu kelahiran adikmu,Seokkie." ujar Yongjae.

"Hah!" Hoseok menghela nafas,Dan membuat Yongjae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Waeyo?"

"Eomma,aku sebenarnya senang karena saudaraku akan bertambah dan kebahagiaan baru akan hadir,tapi eomma taukan aku akan masuk perguruan tinggi tahun ini,bukankan jarak antara aku dan adikku terlalu jauh?" jelas Hoseok.

Yongjae terkekeh,"hahaha.. Kupikir kau kenapa sayang,ternyata hanya masalah jarak usia. Dengarkan eomma,itu bukan masalah sayang. Karena kau sudah dewasa,kau bisa menbantu orangtuamu untuk menjaga adikmu." terang Yongjae.

"Heh!" Hoseok kembali menghela nafas,"Kalau itu sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang kakak eomma."

"kekekeke.. Kau memang kakak yang baik,Seokkie." puji Yongjae.

"Eomma,oppa kalian ingin makan apa?" tanya V menghentikan interaksi ibu dan anak tiri tersebut.

"Aku kepiting panggang." jawab Yongjae. "Kau ingin apa sayang?" tanya Yongjae pada Hoseok.

"Hmmm... Sama seperti eomma." jawab Hoseok. Dan mereka berdua saling tertawa.

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan anak lelakinya begitu akrab dengan istri kedua suaminya,tersenyum karena senang ada yang mau memperhatikan Yongjae. Walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita yang bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan Yongjae yang merasa kesepian. Dengan kehamilannya ini otomatis semakin menyita perhatian Daehyun untuk dirinya dan mengurangi perhatian Daehyun untuk Yongjae. Meski dulu sempat membenci Yongjae,tapi berubah saat kejadian yang membuat Yongjae kehilangan bayinya dan vonis yang mengatakan Yongjae tidak akan bisa mengandung lagi. Sebagai seorang wanita,tentu Baekhyun bisa meraskan betapa kecewanya Yongjae karena tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi wanita sempurna.

"Kau kenapa Baek tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Daehyun yang melihat istrinya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Anniyo.. Aku hanya merasa bahagia. Kajja! Kita makan kepiting panggang tiba-tiba aku ingin makan itu." jawab Baekhyun,kemudian menarik tangan Daehyun untuk masuk ke restoran yang menyediakan kepiting langgang. Diikuti pasangan Yongjae Hoseok dibelakangnya. Orang yang menatap Yongjae dan Hoseok pastilah mengira mereka pasangan tante-tante dan berondong karena kemesraan mereka.

"Tuan Jung." panggil seseorang,saat rombongan keluarga Jung Daehyun memasuki restoran.

"Tuan Kim." jawab Daehyun otomatis,saat rekan bisnisnya itu menyapanya. Merekapun langsung berjabat tangan.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu anda disini,tuan Jung." ujar tuan Kim ramah.

Daehyun tersenyum,"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu anda disini. Hahaha. Apakah anda juga dengan keluarga tuan Kim?" tanya Daehyun.

"Begitulah! Mari,bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama-sama saja tuan Jung?" ajak tuan Kim.

"Ah,saran anda bagus juga tuan Kim. Mari! Ah,perkenalkan ini istri saya tuan Kim,Jung baekhyun. Dan yeobo ini tuan Kim Myungsoo,rekan bisnis perusahaan kita." Daehyun memperkenalkan Baekhyun.

"Senang bertemu anda tuan Kim." sapa Baekhyun.

"Senang bertemu anda juga nyonya Jung." balas tuan Kim.

"Dan ini Jung Yongjae,istri kedua saya." Daehyun memperkenalkan Yongjae. Tuan Kim awalnya sedikit terkejut tapi segera menjabat tangan Yongjae.

"Senang bertemu anda tuan Kim." sapa Yongjae.

"Senang bertemu anda juga nyonya Jung." balas Myungsoo.

"Dan ini kedua anak saya,Jung Hoseok dan Jung Taehyung. Ayo anak-anak sapa tuan Kim."

"Annyeonghaseo tuan Kim." sapa Hoseok dan V bersamaan.

"Hahaha.. Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua anak-anak." balas Myungsoo. "Anak-anak anda sungguh tampan dan cantik." lanjut Myungsoo memuji Hoseok dan V. Daehyun tersrnyum.

"Terima kasih tuan Kim."

"Mari. Kita ke meja saya,sepertinya nyonya Jung Baekhyun harus segera duduk. hahaha." gurau Myungsoo.

"Hahaha... Sepertinya anda benar tuan Kim. Mari.."balas Daehyun. Sementara Baekhyun tentu saja membenarkan gurauan Myungsoo karena dia sudah lelah berdiri.

Merekapun berjalan mengikuti Myungsoo menuju mejanya. Setelah sampai disana,terlihat dua orang sudah mengisi meja tersebut. Seorang yeoja cantik yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Baekhyun,dan namja remaja yang tampan yang tampaknya pandangannya terfokus pada satu titik.

"Yeobo,Jin-ah perkenalkan ini keluarga Jung rekan bisnis perusahaan keluarga kita." ujar Myungsoo memperkenalkan keluarga Jung pada istri dan anaknya. "Dan tuan Jung,perkenalkan istri dan anakku,Kim Sungyeol dan Kim Seokjin

"MWO..." kejut Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

**V POV**

"Aku tidak menyangka. Hahahaha.. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau namja itu adalah putra direktur Kim,V-ah. Hahahaha..." tanya appa sambil tertawa,ingin rasanya aku menyumpal mulut appa. Aku kembali mempoutkan bibirku dalam pelukan Yongjae eomma.

"Sudahlah Dae,lihatlah wajah anak gadismu sudah merah seperti tomat. Jangan menggodanya terus." kata eomma pada appa.

"Kau tau Baek,seandainya saja aku tau kalau tersangka pengirim surat cinta itu adalah putra Kim Myungsoo aku akan langsung bicara pada Myungsoo untuk menunangkan V dan putranya."

"APPA..." jeritku. Aku sebal pada appa,seenaknya saja. Dulu melarangku untuk punya pacara,sampai aku menolak Seokjin sunbae,sekarang saat tau Seokjin sunbae adalah anak rekan bisnisnya seenaknya saja dia bilang akan menunangkan aku dengan Seokjin sunbae.

"Jangan berteriak,sayang." ujar Yongjae eomma.

"Appa menyebalkan eomma." aduku. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku akan membahas ini saat aku bertemu lagi dengan Myungsoo. Hahahaha.." ujar appa dengan nada senang. "Kau tau V-ah,Seokjin itu adalah anak kebanggaan Myungsoo,kau beruntung kau yang manja itu bisa di taksir oleh Seokjin." lanjut appa. Sial.

"Taehyungie memang cantik Dae,jadi sudah sepantasnya dia bisa membuat Seokjin terpesona dan menyukai Taehyungie." ujar eomma. Eomma apakah kau tidak sadar kalau kau malah membuat appa semakin mengerikan.

"Hahaha... Bersiaplah putriku yang cantik,kau akan segera bisa bersanding dengan pangeranmu." appa berkata lagi.

Kalau bisa aku ingin mengulang waktu agar aku menolak makan di restoran itu,aishh. Appa menyebalkan,menggodaku terus. Apakah appa tidak tau,gara-gara ucapannya yang melarang aku pacaran,aku sudah menolak Seokjin sunbae. Dan sekarang,dia ingin aku menjalin hubungan dengan Seokjin sunbae. Memalukan!

_**Flashback**___

_Aku duduk di tempat yang jauh dari Seokjin sunbae,tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau Seokjin sunbae sesekali menatapku. Aku seperti tidak punya muka untuk menatap Seokjin Sunbae,mengingat apa yang aku katakan 4bulan yang lalu di perpustakaan. Dan selama itu ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya lagi.___

_"Jadi,kalian bertiga satu sekolah?" tanya tuan Kim pada Seokkie oppa.___

_"Begitulah ajushi. Aku kelas 3,Seokjin kelas 2 dan V kelas 1." jawab Hoseok oppa.___

_"Mungkin anak kita memang berjodoh tuan Kim." ujar appa,apa maksud appa? Aku tetap tertunduk seolah meniknati makananku.___

_"Hahahaha... Sepertinya begitu,bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan anak kita tuan Jung?"___

_"Uhuk..." aku tersedak minumanku.___

_"Pelan-pelan sayang." Yongjae eomma menepuk-nepuk tengkukku.___

_Bisa kurasakan semua orang menatap kearahku. Aku semakin malu. Kalau bisa aku ingin ada lubang di bawah kursiku agar aku bisa menyembunyikan diri dari rasa malu ini.___

_"Kau baik-baik saja,nak?" saat kudengar suara merdu dari seberang meja aku menatapnya. Ibu dari Seokjin sunbae yang bertanya.___

_"Ah... N...Ne ajumma." jawabku sedikit terbata.___

_"Ekhem... Taehyungie,apakah kau mau berteman dengan putra ajushi?" tanya tuan Kim. Aku beralih menatapnya,dan saat apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan sudah terproses di otakku,aku langsung melototkan mata sipitku.___

_'Apa maksudnya?' batinku.___

_"Sepertinya tidak perlu seperti itu ajushi." ujar Seokkie oppa. "Sepertinya memang mereka berdua juga saling menyukai,apalagi Seokjin sudah pernah mengirimi V sebuah surat cinta."___

_"Uhuk...uhuk..." kali ini Seokjin sunbae yang tersedak.___

_"pelan-pelan Jin-ah. Minum dulu." Sungyeol ajumma memberikan Seokjin sunbae minum. Wajah Seokjin sunbae sangat memerah. Tunggu,apa yang dikatakan Hoseok oppa. Ah! Jinja..___

_"Benarkah?" tuan Kim terlihat menyangsikan.___

_"Hahaha.. Itu benar tuan Kim,aku sendiri yang menemukan surat itu di dalam tas Taehyung." appa menjawab.___

_Blush... Kurasakan wajahku semakin memanas. Appa kau sungguh ingin mempermalukan anakmu.___

_"Benarkah itu Jin-ah?" kali ini tuan Kim bertanya pada Seokjin sunbae.___

_"I...Itu... Itu..." gugup Seokjin sunbae.___

_"Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu,Seokjin-ah. Ajushi mengijinkanmu menyukai V." ujar appa. Apalagi maksudnya?___

_"Akhirnya kau diberi dekat dengan pujaan hatimu." bisik eomma. Apa-apaan eomma? Aku merasa wajahku semakin memanas.___

_"Kapan kita bisa menentukan tanggal pertunangan mereka berdua tuan Kim?"___

_"APPA/Uhuk~" teriakanku dan Seokjin sunbae tersedak. Apakah yang ada di otak appa? Aishh jinjja. Aku semakin tidak berani menatap kearah Seokjin sunbae.___

_"Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya appa dengan smirk jailnya._

_**Flashback End**_

Setelah sampai dirumah aku langsung masuk berlari kekamarku. Bukan apa-apa sih! Aku malu.

Hari ini Yongjae eomma menginap dirumahku,karena eomma dan Yongjae eomma mau mendesain kamar untuk adikku nanti. Saat aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oppa. Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku saat melihat Hoseok oppa yang berbaring santai diranjangku.

"Oh! Memangnya tidak boleh seorang kakak mengunjungi adiknya di kamarnya?" tanyanya balik sambil memainkan boneka singaku,aku mempoutkan bibirku. Aku berjalan kelemari untuk menganbil baju gantiku,dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memakainya.

"Ada apa oppa? Tumben kau ada disini? Tidak membantu eomma-eomma mendesain kamar untuk uri dongsaeng?" tanyaku begitu aku membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Oppa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku,"Mereka mengusirku saat Zelo datang." ujarnya.

Zelo?

Ada mendudukkan diriku dipinggir tempat tidurku. "Tumben? Kalian tidak saling menempel saat bertemu?" godaku.

Kulihat oppa memutar bola matanya,"Aku tadi sudah bilang padamu manja,kalau aku diusir oleh mereka bertiga." kata oppa,selalu saja aku di panggil manja.

"Aku tidak manja oppa." kataku tidak terima di panggil manja.

"Itu kenyataan adikku yang manis. Oh iya,bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah memutuskan untuk kembali menyerang Kim Seokjin?"

"Yak!" teriakku.

"Tidak perlu berteriak,aku tidak tuli."

"Pertanyaanmu membuatku ingin melempar sendal kearahmu,oppa." koorku.

Hoseok oppa,bangun dari berbaringnya. "Kau mau menjadi adik durhaka? Dasar!" ujar oppa,aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku.

Hening ~

"Hmm... V-ah... Mengenai Seokjin..."

"Pliss oppa,jangan mulai membicarakan itu lagi. Sejujurnya aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan." potongku.

"Maka dari itu saeng,aku ada disini. Kau tau,kalau kau tidak mau berbagi denganku,aku merasa menjadi kakak yang tidak berguna karena tidak bisa membantu adiknya." ujar Hoseok oppa,aku bisa mendengar nada kecewa di suaranya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Aku menyukainya oppa." kataku.

"Lalu? Kenapa aku merasa kau tidak bahagia? Harusnya kau bahagia karena appa menyukai Seokjin dan mengijinkanmu berhubungan dengan Seokjin?"

"Aku... Aku... Aku terlanjur... Terlanjur menolak Seokjin sunbae oppa." akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya.

"MWO?"

"Tidak perlu berteriak oppa." protesku karena oppa berteriak tepat di telingaku.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku,"Aku sudah menolakny oppa,sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu saat aku dihukum di perpustakaan. Aku menolaknya karena appa tidak mengijinkanku pacaran. Aku tidak mau membuat appa kecewa dan membuat appa marah. Aku ingin berubah menjadi anak appa yang lebih baik." terangku.

Puk..

Kurasakan Hoseok oppa menepuk kepalaku. "Kau sudah berubah adikku yang manja. Aku senang,kau berusaha menjadi anak yang baik untuk appa dan eomma. Tapi perlu kau ingat,kau juga berhak bahagia Tae-ah." ujar oppa. "Kalau aku boleh memberi saran,sebaiknya sekarang kau kejar si Kim Seokjin itu,dapatkan dia dan raih kebahagiaanmu. Ingat! Sekarang appa mendukungmu." lanjut oppa.

Aku terdiam,kenapa oppaku menjadi bijak?

"Tae-ah?" panggil oppa.

"Hahh! Aku ingin mengejarnya,tapi..." aku tidak meneruskan ucapanku.

"Tapi?" oppa mengulangi.

"Tapi... Aku tidak tau harus memulai darimana?" akhirnya aku menyuarakannya.

"Hmpp... Sepertinya Zelo lebih pandai untuk mengajarimu mendapatkan Seokjin. Kau taukan perjuangan Zelo untuk mendapatkan oppamu ini?" katanya dengan nada bangga.

"Hahh!" aku mengehela nafas,aku masih mengingat apa-apa saja yang dilakukan Zelo eonni.. Upsss.. Kenapa aku memanggilnya eonni? Ah,tapi tidak ada salahnya,mungkin beberapa tahun yang akan datang dia akan benar-benar menjadi kakak iparku. "Maksud oppa? Oppa menerima Zelo eonni hanya karena kegigihannya?" godaku.

"YAK! Dasar. Tentu saja tidak,kau tau awalnya aku risih dengannya yang selalu mengejarku sampai tanpa sadar aku terbiasa. Dan kau tau,saat dia sakit dan beberapa hari tidak masuk sekolah. Aku merasa kesepian dan ada sesuatu yang kurang. Dan mulai saat itulah aku sadar aku sudah jatuh terperangkap pada cinta Zelo." jelas oppa. Aku bisa melihat kalau oppa benar-benar menyukai Zelo eonni. Congratulation eonni. Maaf dulu aku selalu berfikir kau mengganggu saja. Hehehehe

"Jadi,bagaimana? Apa strategimu?" tanya oppa.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku,mengacungkan tanganku keudara. "Aku akan belajar dari calon kakak iparku oppa. Yeahh!" teriakku dan langsung berlari keluar kamar bermaksud menemui Zelo eonni yang ada di bawah.

**Yongjae POV**

Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Park Chanyeol,aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mantan pacarku saat aku masih di sekolah menengah. Dan ternyata dia masih mengingatku. Setelah kemarin dia menghubungiku akhirnya kami mrmutuskan ubtuj makan malam bersama.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat,Chan." ujarku saat sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Anniyo. Aku baru datang juga." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Duduklah!" suruhnya. Setelah aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi seberang kursinya,entah kenapa aku merasa Chanyeol menatapku.

"Wae?" tanyaku sedikit merasa tidak enak ditatap mata besar itu.

"Anni. Kau semakin cantik saja,Yong." ujarnya dengan tetap menatapku.

"Hahaha.. Terimakasih,kau masih tetap suka merayu tuan Park." kataku sambil terkekeh.

"Aku sedang tidak merayu,Yong. Aku sungguh-sungguh."

Aku terdiam. Entah kenapa hatiku berketar mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Aku tau sekarang Chanyeol sedang tidak bergurau,dia serius. Aku mengenalnya dan berpacaran dengannya sejak awak masuk sekolah menengah pertama,walau kami berakhir karena dia pindah ke Seoul,tapi cukup bagiku untuk memahaminya.

"Jadi,maafkan aku sebelumnya. Aku ingin mendengar cerita,bagaimana kau bisa berakhir menjadi istri kedua tuan Jung?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Aku terdiam lagi,aku menghela nafasku. Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sudah dengan nada serius seperti ini. "Dia kekasihku saat aku di SMA,tapi kami berpisah saat aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di Amerika. Beberapa tahun kemudian aku bertemu lagi dengannya saat dia sudah menikah dan punya 2 orang anak..."

"Dan kau tetap mendekatinya?" potongnya. Harus kuakui apa yang dia tanyakan menusuk ulu hatiku. Walau pada kenyataannya harus kuakui juga memang iya,aku mendekati Daehyun.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku."Dan aku sudah menerima ganjarannya karena sudah masuk kedalam kehidupan rumah tangga orang." ujarku sambil menerawang. "Aku keguguran pada usia 8bulan kehamilanku dan aku di vonis tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mengandung dan melahirkan untuk selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mejadi wanita sempurna,Chan." ujarku dengan senyum getir.

Grep...

Kurasakan Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku. "Maafkan aku." ujarnya.

"Anni.. Ini kenyataan,Chan." jawabku. "Tapi sejauh ini aku merasa bahagia hidup bersama mereka. Memang awalnya Baekhyun tidak mau menerimaku tapi apa yang terjadi padaku mungkin meluluhkan hatinya. Dan anak laki-laki Daehyun sangat menyangiku seperti dia menyayangi ibu kandungnya. Demikian juga dengan V,walau dia kadang ketus tapi dia tetap suka bermanja padaku." tanpa sadar airmataku menetes dipipiku.

"Kumohon jangan menangis,Yong. Aku tidak suka melihat ada air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahmu." kataya sambil mengusap airmataku. Aku tersenyum,entah kenapa aku bahagia mendapat sentuhan darinya.

"Ceritaku seperti cerita sebuah sinetron kan?" kataku sedikit bergurau. "Dan aku juga ingin mendengar ceritaku,Chan. Kemana istrimu?"

Kulihat Chanyeol mengehela nafasnya,"Aku tidak suka membicarakan wanita jalang itu." Desis Chanyeol. "Wanita itu meninggalkanku setelah melahirkan Luhan. Kau tau,yang aku dengar sekarang dia menikah dengan orang Amerika,tanpa memberi kabar,tanpa dia ingin mengetahui kabar anaknya. I hate that bicth woman."

Aku hanya mengelus pundak Chanyeol. "Lalu apakan Luhan tau ibunya seperti apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja,tapi Luhan bilang dia tidak akan pernah merindukan ibunya lagi. Karena dia sudah terbiasa." jawabnya. "Kau tau,aku sampai melakukan tes DNA pda Luhan hanya untuk meyakinkam bahwa dia benar-benar anakku."

"Chan...!" tegurku.

"Dan hasilnya memang dia 100% darah dagingku. Aku bahagia,karena aku memilikinya." ujarnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kupikir Luhan tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang baik." kataku. "Apakah tidak ada niatan untuk mencari pengganti istrimu,Chan? Kupikir Luhan masih memerlukan figur seorang ibu."

Chanyeol menatapku tajam dan serius. "Aku sudah menemukannya,tapi keadaan sudah berbeda. Dia sudah menikah dengan seorang pria yang sudah beristri. Kau tau? Aku sangat mengharapkan dia mau memberiku kesempatan. Kuharap dia mau meninggalkan pernikahan yang hanya akan menyiksanya."

Deg..

Aku merasakan Chanyeol mempererat genggamannya di tanganku. Dan aku menundukkan kepalaku. Entah kenapa aku bahagia mendengar apa tang baru saja dia katakan tapi juga sedih. Park Chanyeol kenapa kau mulai memasuki hatiku lagi?

"Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memilikimu Yoo Yongjae-ssi?"

**Author POV**

"Daehhhhh... Hiks..." jerit Baekhyun,tengan tangan menjambak rambut Daehyun.

"Arghhh... Bertahanlah baby,aku tau kau bisa... Akhh..." Daehyun memberikan kata semangat untuk Baekhyun sambil menahan rasa sakit mendapat jambakan dari Baekhyun,tapi Daehyun sadar apa yang dia rasakan tidak ada apa-apanya di banding dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Detak jantungnya melemah dokter." pekik seorang perawat,mendengar itu membuat Daehyun membelalakan matanya,Daehyun juga meraskan jambakan Baekhyun melemah.

"Nyonya Jung kehabisan tenaga. Bagaimana ini dokter Kim?" tanya seorang dokter.

"Baby,Baekhyun... Aku tau kau hebat. Baekhyun! Baby..." Daehyun berteriak karena perlahan mata Baekhyun mulai terpejam.

"Jalan satu-satunya adalah operasi,tapi... Tuan Jung aku akan menyuruh anda memilih." tanya dokter Kang.

"Apapun,selamatkan istri dan anakku dokter.." teriak Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun sudah berubah pucat dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kami akan melakukan operasi,tapi kemungkinan dua-duanya selamat 50% tuan Jung." jelas dokter Kang.

Daehyun seketika menatap dokter Kang tidak percaya. Hatinya serasa di tusuk dengan pisau tajam. Daehyun harus memilih istri atau anaknya. Daehyun mengalihakan tatapannya pada wajah pucat istrinya. Perlahan Daehyun menutup matanya,detak jantungnya berpacu,Daehyun merasa menjadi seorang malaikan percabut nyawa karena keputusan nyawa anak dan istrinya ada di tangannya.

"Tuan Jung,saya mohon. Kita harus cepat." interuksi dokter Kim.

Daehyun membuka matanya. Menarik nafas dalam,dan menghembuskannya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik dokter,aku ingin mereka selamat." putus Daehyun dengan suara lirih dan airmata mengalir indah dari matanya seiring dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. 

.

.

.

.  
**T**ante **B**aekhyun **C**antik

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.******

**Hehehe.. Bagaimana? Apakah kalian terhibur... Alhamdulillah kalau terhibur.. :)**

**.**

******Gomawo sudah mau membaca ff saya.****  
****Reviewnya di tunggu.**

**.******

**Dan sepertinya 1 Chapter lagi cerita yang ini aka The End. hehehe...**

**.******

**Gomawo sudah read.. Review juseyo... #bow**


End file.
